


Cherry and Atticus's Bewitched Halloween

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Halloween is coming once again which this year will have an Open House at Greendale High for the students with their parents. Atticus hopes to find a scary costume this year to mix it up a little with his usual strong heroic costumes over the past Halloweens and Cherry also has to show her mother's old friend's children around town as they find a spooky legend throughout town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, PerkyGoth14 here with a special Halloween treat for ya, along with a birthday present this year for both myself and my mother as a crossover between our favorite witch-themed programs: Bewitched for my mother and Sabrina the Teenage Witch for myself. Also a soft spot for Wendy the Good Little Witch. As you guys know, my mother and I both love witches and I thought I'd make this story for both of us. I hope you guys enjoy it too, just remember to Read & Review!

It seemed to be just another day at school, though it was October which was a favorite month to a certain perky goth. Some students gathered around as Drell seemed to be constructing something for the school to go with the festive month as it was close to Halloween.

"Okay, I give up," Atticus spoke up. "What is your uncle doing, Thor?"

"Didn't you hear?" Thor replied. "Cherry arranged for the Parents' Open House to have a little bit of pizazz, so she suggested a haunted house for everybody on the big night."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Any costume ideas?" Thor asked.

"Hmm... I'm still thinking about it," Atticus replied. "How 'bout you?"

"Maybe Han Solo." Thor shrugged bashfully.

"Nice." Atticus said.

Cherry walked by to see the others.

"Well, someone's in a chipper mood," Atticus smiled. "Wanna come costume shopping after school?"

"Hmm... I dunno... I'll have to check my schedule." Cherry replied plainly, acting like she didn't care.

Atticus simply smirked as he knew that she would want to come costume shopping. Cherry smirked slightly. Atticus playfully punched her arm, though held back strength so not to hurt his best friend.

"Man, this looks pretty creepy," Sabrina said to her uncle. "So does the haunted house."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Drell rolled his eyes.

"But really, the haunted house looks perfect." Patch said.

"It'll be even better by opening night," Drell replied. "I'm gonna use a little bit of magic to spice it up a bit for the poor, cowardly mortals." he then smirked, slightly deviously.

"Just don't go overboard." Thor said.

"Aw, buddy, when has your favorite uncle gone overboard?" Drell replied.

Thor opened his mouth.

"Don't answer that." Drell said quickly.

* * *

Everyone soon went back home to meet up at the Mall later as they put their stuff away.

"Bye, Mom, I'm going to the Mall." Cherry said, about to leave.

"Oh, Cherry, don't be silly, you have other plans today." Michelle smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Cherry asked.

"Don't you remember six months ago that you promised me you'd show my old friend Samantha's kids around town if they popped by for a visit just in time for Halloween?" Michelle prompted.

Cherry paused as she thought back.

* * *

_ **Six months ago...** _

_"That's the last time I spend Earth Day with you, Mo!" Cherry said as she came home from visiting Hope Island as she had a bit of a chaotic adventure._

_"Cherry, will you show my friend's kids around town for Halloween?" Michelle asked her daughter._

_"Yeah, sure, Mom, whatever." Cherry mumbled tiredly._

_"Oh, thank you!" Michelle beamed._

* * *

_ **Present Day...** _

"Argh..." Cherry grumbled. "All right... When do they get here?"

A doorbell was heard upstairs.

"Oh, that must be them," Michelle beamed as she went to go upstairs. "They probably went to visit Endora on the way."

"So, I guess they're coming now." Cherry said.

Michelle beamed as she got the door.

"Here we go..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "Ruckus laughter with gushing..."

Michelle soon made very loud happy noises as she welcomed a blonde woman and a dark brown-haired man along with a young blonde girl with a dark brown-haired boy around her age as they came out of the closet together.

"Oh, it's so great to see you again." Michelle smiled at the blonde woman and dark brown-haired man.

"It's great to see you too, Michelle," The blonde woman smiled back. "You look great."

"I think you've stayed the same over the years, Samantha." Michelle said before they both laughed.

Cherry walked over to see the fuss.

"Darren, Samantha, this is my daughter, Cherry," Michelle smiled. "Cherry, this is Darren and Samantha Stephens."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stephens." Cherry greeted as politely as she could.

"Hello, dear," Samantha smiled. "These are our children: Adam and Tabitha."

"Um... Hi." Cherry said.

"Hello!" Tabitha piped up happily.

"Sup?" Adam greeted.

"Um... Well... I guess I'll show you around town," Cherry replied. "I was supposed to meet my friends at the Mall for costume shopping for Halloween."

"Cool." Adam smiled.

"Uh, you guys wanna come?" Cherry shrugged.

"Sure," Tabitha smiled. "It could help us see the neighborhood."

"Oh, that'll be fun," Michelle beamed. "You kids go have fun now."

"We will." Adam said.

Tabitha beamed happily as she walked with Cherry and Adam. Michelle beamed herself as she went to share tea with Darren and Samantha.

"Well, it looks like our kids are going to have some fun." Samantha smiled.

"I sure hope so," Darren agreed with his wife. "Also, I hope that maybe Tabitha keeps a little element to herself."

"Oh, has she developed?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Darren replied. "I still remember when Adam had the dream that he could fly when Samantha woke me up at midnight to see him sleep as he floated out of bed. I about fainted because I didn't know what was going on since I'm a mortal."

"That was until I explained everything to him." Samantha said.

"You're still adjusting to marrying a witch, huh?" Michelle asked Darren.

"Well, I was supposed to marry a mortal woman until I met Samantha," Darren chuckled sheepishly. "I'm just glad I can stay married to her. Endora warned me about the Witch's Council, I thought she was saying that stuff to scare me, but she was right."

"Oh, yes," Michelle nodded. "Cherry's friend Sabrina is a half-witch too. Well, she was until Diana passed a test to become a witch too to allow her and Edward to be married and raise their daughter instead of Hilda and Zelda."

"Nice." Darren said.

"It is," Michelle smiled. "Also, I'm taking care of Cherry's little cousin Wendy now to help teach her how to be a witch since my mother gave me some magic powers to become a witch too like she raised me even though I was adopted. I know I'll do better than Gerti, Gabbi, and Fanny."

"Ugh... I never liked those three." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Who would?" Michelle asked.

"They're worse than my cousin Serena, you remember her?" Samantha replied.

"Oh, my gosh!" Michelle replied from the memories.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry showed Adam and Tabitha around until Atticus's car pulled up.

"Hey, Cherry, we're ready." Atticus smiled as he was shown with everybody.

"Who are your new friends?" Mo asked her adoptive cousin.

"Huh? Oh, right," Cherry replied. "Guys, these are my mother's old friends' kids: Adam and Tabitha Stephens."

"Well, good to meetcha," Atticus said as he shook hands with Adam. "You work-out?"

"I'm trying a bit, but I can see I have a long way to go to catch up with you." Adam smiled.

"You've got that right." Patch smiled back.

"Is that your familiar?" Adam asked as he heard Patch talking.

"You could say that, yeah," Atticus replied. "Wait. Are you and your sister witches?"

"Like I said, they're the children of my mother's old friends." Cherry remarked as her mother was raised in The Magic Realm even if she wasn't a witch herself.

"We have a cat named Isabelle." Tabitha smiled.

"Nice." Mo smiled back.

"Would you like to come to the Mall with us?" Atticus invited. "We were supposed to go with Cherry."

"Oh, Adam, could we?" Tabitha beamed at her brother.

"Hmm... Well... I guess it would be okay." Adam replied.

"Well, I am supposed to show them around." Cherry said.

"Hop in," Atticus smiled. "There's plenty of room."

The three soon got into the car and Atticus drove them to the Mall to do a little Halloween costume shopping.

"This is so exciting." Tabitha smiled.

"Good to have ya," Patch smiled back. "So, do you two live in the Magic Realm?"

"No, our grandmother does though," Adam replied. "We're from Connecticut where our dad grew up."

"Hey, you're just like our friend Sabrina," Atticus laughed. "She's a witch living in the Mortal Realm too."

"Along with Cassandra." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

The others let out a collective groan about Cassandra.

"I guess Cassandra is bad news, huh?" Adam asked.

"Buddy, you have no idea." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"She's the worst." Mo groaned.

* * *

They soon pulled up into the Mall.

"I think I'll be an Egyptian Queen." Sabrina smiled as she took a look at the costumes.

"Cool." Patch smiled back.

"Hey, you guys are here." Sabrina smiled as she looked over with Salem.

"Of course," Mo replied. "You know we'd be here for Halloween, especially Cherry."

"Yeah, that sounds right." Sabrina giggled.

"Hey... You guys have some new friends?" Salem asked as he saw Adam and Tabitha far behind.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Um, hi," Sabrina said to siblings. "I'm Sabrina Spellman and this is, uh, my cat, Salem."

"Salem Saberhagen?" Adam asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Salem spoke since Adam seemed to know him.

"Grandmama told us about you," Adam replied. "You got in trouble with the Witch's Council, so you're a cat now."

"Wait, you guys are witches too?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes," Adam smiled. "I'm Adam Stephens and this is my sister, Tabitha."

"Hey." Tabitha added.

"Welcome to Greendale." Sabrina smiled.

"Thanks," Adam smiled back. "Looks like a great place so far."

"Hmm... This is almost like Gaia's dress." Mo smiled as she saw a shiny, purple dress on display.

"Maybe that's who you should dress up as for Halloween?" Atticus suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Mo smiled. "Do you think I'm pretty enough?"

"You're always pretty to me." Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, you." Mo giggled as she kissed him.

"And I'll dress up as Captain Planet." Atticus smiled.

Cherry snickered a bit from that.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry," Cherry smirked. "Just the idea of you in an outfit like that."

"Would you rather prefer for me to dress up as He-Man?" Atticus asked her.

"Oh, that'll look good." Cherry teased.

"Hmph..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... This ghoul girl outfit looks good... But so does this vampiress outfit..." Cherry said as he took a look at the darker costumes.

"I gotta find the perfect costume." Atticus said as he wandered off into what he or any of the others didn't know as the restricted section.

Cherry kept looking until she slipped and fell in front of three certain girls.

"Having a nice Fall, Cherry?" Cassandra smirked with Tiffany and Margo.

"Hello, Cassandra," Cherry rolled her eyes. "You know, you three oughta be Toralei Stripe with Meowldy and Purrsephone for Halloween."

"Who?" Tiffany and Margo asked as they felt confused.

"Oh, please," Cassandra told Cherry. "Eveybody knows I'd be fit as a Queen."

"Oh, please." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you don't even need a costume," Margo spoke up. "You're already scary enough."

Cherry soon got up and walked off. Tabitha pouted as Cherry got made fun of as the girls laughed before she wiggled her nose with her finger which made the display behind the three mean girls fall on them to get back at them which worked of course.

"Hmm... What to pick?" Patch wondered to himself.

"You dress up often?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I usually go in a costume to go with Atticus's costume," Patch replied. "Like one year, he was Hercules and I was Pegasus."

"Speaking of Atticus, where is he?" Salem asked them as he didn't see Atticus close by.

"Huh?" Patch blinked before looking around. "He was right here a second ago."

"Unless maybe... He went to the Forbidden Zone..." Cherry said in a creepy voice as she held her flashlight over her face to look spooky.

"What's the forbidden zone?" Tabitha asked.

"That's the restricted section of the costume shop," Sabrina replied. "It's... It's... It's a little complicated to explain."

"Sounds pretty hardcore." Adam smirked slightly.

* * *

Atticus was seen still walking down the restricted section to find the perfect Halloween costume. "Gotta find the perfect costume, one that will look strong and for once this year, scary." he said to himself.

"Can I help you?" A clerk asked who looked a lot more dark and gloomy, especially compared to Cherry.

"Gah! I... Uh... I'm looking for a strong and scary costume..." Atticus replied, a bit shallowly as the clerk was a bit creepy looking. "Guess you're ready for Halloween, huh?"

"I always look like this, you conformist..." The clerk replied drearily. "Let me see if I can find you something."

"No need, I already know the perfect costume for this young man." A man dressed up as a ringmaster, wearing a red coat and carnival striped pants and black fancy shoes and a black top hat smirked as he walked around the clerk.

"Do I know you?" Atticus asked. "You seem familiar somehow."

"Oh, I've been around, my name is Mr. Tophat," The stranger smirked at him. "Now, did I hear you were looking a strong and scary costume?"

"That's right, sir." Atticus nodded.

"Come with me, sir." Mr. Tophat replied.

"Sir?" Atticus chuckled. "I'm still in high school."

"Aw, but you seem very grown-up," Mr. Tophat chuckled. "Come along now."

"Well, alright." Atticus smiled as he walked with the man to pick out the perfect costume for Halloween this year.

"So, any reason you decided to go with something strong and scary?" Mr. Tophat asked while they walked down the restricted section.

"I just wanted to try something new and I wanted to stop being so predictable," Atticus said as they continued going. "One year I was a detective, another year I was the same thing, and then I decided to go dressed as Superman, the year after that I dressed as Hercules and the year after that, I dressed as He-Man. And before I knew it, every year on Halloween I'm always going with the same costumes, making me look strong and not both strong and scary; well, this year it's going to be different."

"Ah, I see... You have a costume type..." Mr. Tophat said.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "My best friend loves to have a new costume every year. She's pretty creative. So, what have you got for me, sir?"

"Well, I think the perfect one for you is something that is strong and scary, something like this." Mr. Tophat smirked as he showed a scorpion monster costume and where it was both the mixture of strong and scary as it looked to have muscles and a scary mask.

"Wow... That looks pretty twisted..." Atticus said. "But... I guess I'll take it."

"Oh, trust me; this will blow your friends' minds, your best friend might even be impressed with your choice." Mr. Tophat smirked.

"She would, wouldn't she?" Atticus smiled as he picked up the costume. "How much is it?"

"Call it a special treat," Mr. Tophat told him. "It is Halloween after all."

"Oh... Wow... Thanks." Atticus replied.

"No problem at all," Mr. Tophat chuckled. "You have a Happy Halloween now."

"Oh, I will," Atticus smiled as he accepted the costume. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, no, thank you." Mr. Tophat smirked as Atticus took off with the costume to show to his friends.

Atticus went off happily.

* * *

"So... Ghoul or vampire?" Cherry asked.

"I think you'd be a great ghoul." Sabrina replied.

"Hmm... Yeah, I think you're right." Cherry said.

"Guys! Guys!" Atticus smiled as he brought the costume he picked to show them.

"Atticus! Atticus!" Cherry replied.

"Check this out." Atticus smiled as he brought out his costume for this year.

"Whoa!" Adam smiled back.

"What is that...?" Mo asked.

"Some sort of strong scorpion," Atticus smiled. "Isn't it cool?"

"I'll see that in my nightmares." Cherry replied.

"That has to be your best and first scariest costume choice yet." Patch smiled at his master.

"Thanks, but I had help finding it." Atticus smiled back.

"Oh?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, from a guy called Mr. Tophat," Atticus replied. "He seemed pretty cool."

"Hmm... Why does that name seem familiar?" Cherry asked.

"Mr. Tophat?" Atticus repeated.

"Yeah... Something about that name... It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't place it..." Cherry replied.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come to you." Mo said.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess..." Cherry replied.

Atticus went to pay for the costume as he looked excited.

"Hey, handsome..." Cassandra smirked as she grabbed Adam's arm. "You should hang around someone cool like me."

"Really? Hmm..." Adam smirked back. "No, thanks."

"Oh, come on," Cassandra replied. "Surely a cutie like you knows greatness when you see it."

"Sure, I do," Adam told her. "Just not with you."

Cherry snickered a bit from that as Adam walked off with her and the others.

"How can he not see greatness when he sees it?" Cassandra glared.

"Oh, he'll come around, Cassandra." Tiffany smiled innocently.

"Yeah, he just has to get used to you first." Margo added.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right," Cassandra smirked to her mortal best friends. "I'm sure I could bewitch him a little bit."

* * *

"So, where should we go this Halloween?" Mo asked the others as they left the mall.

"Besides the Open House?" Atticus replied. "Not sure."

"I always wanted to visit the Netherworld on Halloween like the witches and warlocks do," Cherry remarked. "See what all the fuss is about."

"Well, usually, my aunts go to family get-togethers." Sabrina replied.

Then out of nowhere, flyers smacked into their faces.

"Ow..." Cherry grumbled.

"Where'd these flyers come from?" Tabitha asked before she decided to take a look at the one she had.

"Don't know," Patch said before they read the flyers after getting them off their faces. "The Carnival of Doom?"

"That sounds dangerous." Tabitha frowned.

"Yeah... I'm not sure if I trust this." Adam added.

"No, no, it's just a gimmick to get people to come." Mo told them.

"Hmm..." Adam shrugged a bit.

"I dunno..." Cherry said. "I think I need to check something first."

"You're right, Cherry," Atticus smiled. "We should tell our parents first to see if we can go."

"Right." Patch nodded.

"What? No! That's not what I-" Cherry spoke up as the group split up to talk with their families about visiting the carnival. "Ugh..."

* * *

A while later, Cherry brought Adam and Tabitha back to her house.

"Guys, I'll be right back," Cherry told them. "Stay out of trouble. And Tabitha? No magic! You can't use magic in this Realm."

"But what about those people in Las Vegas?" Tabitha replied.

"That... They... We... Ugh... Just wait here..." Cherry said before she went through her linen closet.

"What's with her?" Tabitha asked her brother.

"Eh, she's a girl." Adam shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Tabitha glared.

"Easy, Tabby, I'm just kidding." Adam chuckled to his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Tophat... I know I've heard that name before... But where?" Cherry said to herself as she walked off into the Other Realm to visit her grandmother. "I just can't remember where I've heard that name before."

Mary Ruth hummed to herself as she was baking a pie until the doorbell rang so she came to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Grandma." Cherry said.

"Scuzzlebutt!" Mary Ruth smiled, hugging her granddaughter instantly.

Cherry muffled, but put up with the hug since it was from her grandmother.

"How are you?" Mary Ruth smiled at her granddaughter after separating from the hug.

"I'm okay... I wanna ask you something though... Please." Cherry replied.

"I had a feeling," Mary Ruth smirked. "You always have a problem when I'm baking a pie just for you."

"Heh... You must have an Oracle like Drell..." Cherry said to herself as she walked inside with her grandmother.

"So, what did you wanna ask me?" Mary Ruth asked.

"Grandma... Do you know anybody named Mr. Tophat?" Cherry began.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT MAN!" Mary Ruth told her in a sharp voice, holding out her wooden spoon a bit. "I've tried to warn your mother and aunt about him when they were children, but he is not to be trusted. I didn't think he came back though, I attempted to face him after I had to come to this realm like Atticus's Wiccan aunt sometime after you were born."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"...Did you see him?" Mary Ruth asked. "What did he tell you? Are you feeling well?"

"I think Atticus actually ran into him," Cherry replied. "He got this scary looking costume from the restricted area of the costume shop at the Mall."

"A scary looking costume? What did it look like?" Mary Ruth asked as she panicked.

"I mostly remember a lot of scoprions." Cherry replied as she drew a quick picture from memory to show her grandmother.

Mary Ruth began to bite her nails nervously.

"Heh... Pretty crazy, right, Grandma?" Cherry asked.

"This is not good... I'm calling a meeting..." Mary Ruth said, letting Cherry take the whole pie as she walked off to make an emergency call.

"Oh... Gee... Looks good..." Cherry said nervously from eating the whole pie. "Oh, wait, I forgot to ask her if she's also heard of the Carnival of Doom."

Mary Ruth was already gone.

"I'll call her later... I better eat this pie though..." Cherry sighed as she had to eat the whole pie because it was for her.

* * *

After eating the pie, Cherry sluggishly came back home to the Mortal Realm. And where Adam and Tabitha noticed this.

"You look bigger." Tabitha said.

"Had to visit my grandmother," Cherry said before hiccuping from eating the whole pie. "She insists that I'm too skinny, but that's not important right now. My friends could be in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"That costume Atticus has... It's trouble..." Cherry replied.

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad," Adam said. "It's just a costume."

"No, it's a lot more than that..." Cherry said. "Or at least what I could get out from my grandmother before she panicked when I asked her about it."

"What should we do?" Tabitha asked.

"Scream." Adam deadpanned slightly.

"No, we're not," Cherry replied. "I'm gonna find out more about this Carnival of Doom."

"That sounds dangerous, Cherry." Wendy spoke up to her big cousin.

"It very well might be, Wen," Cherry said. "Which is why you should hide with my parents."

"No way." Wendy shook her head.

"Why don't we look up Carnival of Doom online?" Adam asked.

"Alright," Cherry replied. "But yes way, Wendy."

"No." Wendy said.

Cherry shook her fist a bit. "You will listen to me! I am your older cousin!" she then snapped.

"I faced Desmond Spellman, I'm not scared." Wendy retorted.

"Wendy, this could be very dangerous." Cherry said.

"I can do it, Cherry," Wendy replied. "You saw what I did a while back with Desmond."

Cherry sighed with defeat. "Okay... Fine..." she then said. "You can help out."

Wendy hugged her out of thanks as Cherry went to her laptop, deciding to use the WitchFi in case the Carnival of Doom was supernatural. And what she found out was surprising especially with what happens to kids and teenagers.

"Didja find something?" Wendy asked.

"Well... I found this one story of two young girls who went to this carnival with a creepy ringmaster who had cursed one of them from running into him while he was in the middle of an after-show meal." Cherry replied grimly.

"Why? What did he eat?" Wendy asked.

"...Scorpions..." Cherry replied.

"I'm serious." Wendy said.

"So am I." Cherry told her.

"Gross!" Wendy grimaced.

"That is disgusting." Tabitha said.

"Does it say who the girls were?" Adam asked.

"I'm afraid I can't find that out, but they were cursed and it affected one of the girls worse than the other," Cherry replied. "It says that they were possibly sisters."

Tabitha looked scared.

"Yes... It's a very long story..." Cherry replied.

Michelle soon came by to decorate the house until she heard what her daughter was saying.

"They called it the Carnival of Doom... Their parents promised them it wouldn't be that scary," Cherry began to tell them the story that she found on the supernatural website. "They promised them it would be fun, but what they didn't know was that they liked being scary, especially their younger daughter. Or at least they did."

"What do you mean they did?" Tabitha asked.

"Something happened, huh?" Adam guessed.

"Something awful." Cherry said, about to read on.

"Um... Hi... Why don't you kids help me decorate the house?" Michelle smiled sheepishly as she closed Cherry's laptop to keep her from reading any more.

"I think the decorations can wait," Cherry said as she opened her laptop back up. "Now, where was I?"

"But you love decorating!" Michelle smiled, shutting the laptop again.

"Later, Mom! I promise!" Cherry said, putting her laptop back on. "

"But... Cher Bear..." Michelle said nervously.

"Ah, yes..." Cherry said as she went back to reading the story she had found. "Because after that night, the younger sister never set foot in a carnival again."

* * *

_We are soon shown two girls, one a bit older than the other who looked like around Wendy's age as they came to the carnival with their parents which was surprisingly no admission._

_"No kidding?" The older sister asked the man behind the ticket booth about no admission._

_A clown smiled to the girls. The younger girl looked back at the clown grinned, though he didn't seem to have any eyes. And where this caused the younger girl to scream. After hearing her younger sister scream, the older sister looked back to see why she screamed and understood why as she screamed too._

* * *

"The young girl grabbed her mother's sleeve--" Cherry started.

"Wait. Wait. The clown had no eyes?" Adam asked.

"I guess not." Cherry said with a shrug.

"Whoa." Adam said.

"Can I continue?" Cherry asked.

"Right, right, sorry." Adam said.

"Thank you... Now as I was saying..." Cherry replied. "The young girl grabbed her mother's sleeve and told her what she saw."

* * *

_"He has no eyes!" The younger girl gasped at her mother. "Have him take off his glasses, you'll see."_

_The mother looked worried about her younger daughter as she walked off to see the clown with a small, polite smile. "Your glasses, would you mind?" she then asked as she stood with her husband with their daughters._

_"Not at all, ma'am." The clown replied as he took the shades off his glasses to show his eyes which were there that time._

_"What? But..." The older sister said, looking confused._

_"Seems like someone's letting her imagination get to her." The father told his wife with an amused smile._

_"But... I saw it too!" The older sister spoke up. "That clown had no eyes."_

_The clown looked at the girls as he put his shade on his glasses back on as the younger sister looked scared to death. The older sister soon held her sister protectively._

_"You saw it, didn't you?" The younger sister pouted._

_"I know I did," The older sister replied. "Even if Mother didn't."_

_"Maybe this is too much for you," The mother told her younger daughter. "Do you want to go home?"_

_The younger sister just bowed her head._

_"Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise," The mother smiled at her daughters. "I promise."_

_The two sisters soon looked at each other before smiling at their mother._

"If only their mother knew how wrong she was." Cherry stated.

"Let's get some popcorn." The older sister told her younger sister.

The younger sister smiled as they both got their popcorn which made their mother happy from their bonding.

_**"Everyone enter the big tent,"** A voice announced to the people. **"Tonight's group festivities will begin right inside."**_

_"That voice almost reminds me of Vincent van Ghoul." The mother chuckled to her husband on the way to the big top tent._

_"Must be a coincidence." The father smiled._

* * *

_Everyone reported directly into the tent. The older girl ran into a cute boy before they smiled at each other as it seemed to be love at first sight until the older sister had to follow after her family. The crowd applauded as the show was about to start, though the younger sister looked a bit wide-eyed. The older sister looked curious as to what caused her younger sister to go wide-eyed a bit._

_"Welcome to tonight's main event, I am Bartholomew," A bearded man announced as he took center stage with a microphone. "It is my honor to introduce you tonight's ceremonies: King of the Carnival, Emperor of the Night, and friend to no man."_

_The crowd applauded as another spotlight shined down as Bartholomew took a bow. The younger sister looked a bit shaky as the other man was soon coming out to meet his audience. And as he came out his cane and the audience's stomps were heard synchronizing._

_"You may call him... Mr. Tophat!" Bartholomew introduced as the younger sister felt scared, so her big sister helped soothe her._

_The crowd cheered out of excitement, though the younger sister looked very scared._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, cats and dogs, ghouls and goblins, fast zombies, slow zombies, creatures of the night, enemies of the day, lovers of fun, and haters of good and decent!" Mr. Tophat began as the sisters' parents looked excited to see what would happen. "Welcome to the Carnival of Doom!"_

_After that the lights went out, it caused the audience to panic a little._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please forgive these technical difficulties," Mr. Tophat told the crowd. "We'll be with you in just a moment."_

_"What's going on?" The younger sister pouted._

_"Let's just wait." The mother soothed her._

_The boy that the older sister ran into earlier was on his way over to the main stage as he worked for Mr. Tophat._

_"I can't believe it, we're having technical difficulties now." The boy groaned to himself._

_"W-We should go home." The younger sister said to her parents._

_"It's alright." Mr. Tophat grinned as he appeared between the family._

_The girl screamed which made him scream back, playfully._

_"Very good scream, use that one later," Mr. Tophat smirked. "But don't be alarmed, everyone. It's all part of the show."_

_The older girl sighed out of relief after hearing that._

_"Sorry he scared your daughter." The boy said to the older sister._

_"Heh... It's okay... But she's my sister..." The older sister blushed to him._

_"Oops... Uh... Just try to have fun, both of you." The boy smiled bashfully from that._

_"We will." The older sister smiled back._

_"It'll be okay, everybody, my name is Roone and I'm Mr. Tophat's right-hand-man!" The boy helped out as he called out to the audience. "You may experience things that are going to shake you to your very core! Right down here!" he then smirked as he grabbed the girls' father who looked playfully scared to make his daughters happy._

_Luckily, that seemed to work as they were both smiling._

_"But just remember everyone," Mr. Tophat added. "It's all part... Of... The..."_

_"Show." The girls finished with smiles at the ringmaster._

_"Exactly." Roone nodded._

_"They understood what was happening." Cherry's voice continued to narrate._

_"Look!" The younger sister gasped happily as she pointed something out._

"They were putting on a show... The girls liked getting scared..." Cherry's voice said. "This was fun."

_After a while, the show was over._

* * *

"I've worked in a circus before, but this one sure sounded crazy." Cherry said to Adam, Tabitha, and Wendy.

"All right, that's enough, let's decorate the house!" Michelle urged frantically.

"Mom? What is with you?" Cherry asked.

"I just wanna decorate the house with you," Michelle said. "Halloween only comes once a year."

"Yeah, we know, Auntie Michelle." Wendy replied.

"Yes, so let's decorate the house." Michelle smiled innocently.

"One moment, we're almost done reading." Tabitha said.

"But kids!" Michelle piped up.

"Where was I?" Cherry asked.

"After the show." Adam replied.

"Ah, yes..." Cherry said.

* * *

_"Oh, that was pretty good." The father beamed._

_"Can we go on some rides?" The younger sister asked._

_"Of course, dear, whatever you want." The mother smiled._

_"Yeah, let's go." The older sister smiled back before getting the feeling of needing to go to the restroom._

_The younger sister beamed._

_"Ooh, I gotta go to the bathroom." The older sister said._

_"You want me to come with you?" The mother asked._

_"Aw, Mother, I'll be fine." The older sister reassured._

_"I gotta go too." The young sister said._

_"Okay, you two stick together." The mother reminded her two daughters, even if her older daughter was almost an adult by now._

_"Yes, ma'am." The older sister replied as she walked off with her little sister._

"The Carnival of Doom was too big for someone so small," Cherry told the others. "But little did the sisters know, one wrong turn would lead them to a place where no child was meant to be."

* * *

_After the sisters were done with their little pitstop, they began to make their way back. The older sister held her younger sister's hand as they looked around together while passing various other people._

_"That was a pretty good show, guys." Roone said to the other circus performers._

_"Yeah, just can't wait to see which kid we're going to take this time." A circus performer smirked._

_"Heh... Yeah... Do we have to do that though?" Roone smiled nervously._

_"You ain't backin' out, are you, kid?" The performer asked him._

_"Oh, no, no... Just asking..." Roone replied. "I've been here for a long time now."_

_"You already know that it's what we do every Halloween." The performer told him._

_"Right..." Roone replied bashfully. "Why ruin the tradition, right?"_

_"That's a good boy." The performer replied._

_Roone soon went wide-eyed as he saw the two sisters heading in the direction of where Mr. Tophat was, looking lost. A woman cackled a bit darkly as she passed by with a snake she wore around her neck like as a feather boa. The younger girl let out a startled yelp from that. Two workers glanced at the girls as they walked along as they felt lost without their parents there._

_"Oh, there's Mr. Tophat," The older sister told her little sister. "He'll help us."_

_"Yeah." The younger sister nodded._

_Unfortunately, Mr. Tophat was in the middle of getting his food that was on the ground scurrying around._

_"Excuse us, Mr. Tophat?" The older sister prompted._

_Mr. Tophat smirked as he seemed to stomp on something before picking it up to see that it was some sort of animal which was a scorpion as he dangled it over his face before he soon ate it as the girls watched with horror and disgust._

_"Is this... Part of the show...?" The younger sister asked with deep fear._

_Several scorpions seemed to scurry out from Mr. Tophat's clothes as the girls stood by._

_"I-I don't think this is part of the show." The older sister gulped as she held her younger sister protectively._

_"What's wrong, little girl?" Mr. Tophat laughed as he looked at them. "I thought you _liked _getting scared."_

_The younger girl soon ran off suddenly._

_"Girls, you have to get out of here!" Roone warned the girls as he feared for their safety._

_"No kidding! Mr. Tophat is evil!" The older sister told him while she ran off with her younger sister._

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, wait..." Adam said to Cherry. "The scorpions were just crawling out of his pant leg?"

"Yes." Cherry stated bluntly.

"And he took one and ate it?" Adam asked.

"Just let her tell the story, Adam." Tabitha nudged her brother.

"Right..." Cherry said as Michelle looked more pale than usual from her daughter telling the story. "To make matters worse, the younger girl ran directly into two of the meanest girls in her school."

* * *

_The younger sister kept running until she saw two girls who usually bullied her, especially since she got separated from her big sister._

_"What's wrong, little girl? Someone looks scared." The first mean girl mocked the younger sister._

_"Looks like someone's gonna cry." The second mean girl added._

_"Don't go back there, please." The younger sister whimpered._

_"Why? Is there something back there WE can't handle?" The first mean girl scoffed._

_"We're not babies." The second mean girl added._

_"We're gonna tell everyone at school you couldn't handle the carnival." The first mean girl smirked._

_"Trust us, you do not wanna go back there; Mr. Tophat is evil." The older sister told the mean girls._

_The younger sister ran to her older sister and hugged her fearfully. The two mean girls laughed anyway._

_"Your sister's being a baby," The first mean girl smirked. "It's all part of the show."_

_"Come on, let's go check it out." The second mean girl suggested to her friend._

_"I really wouldn't." The older sister told the mean girls._

_"They watched them leave," Cherry's voice said. "They hoped they were wrong."_

_"Come on, let's go to Mother." The older sister told her younger sister._

_"I wanna go home." The younger sister whimpered with tears in her eyes._

_"Don't worry, we will." The older sister told her._

"They came to tell their parents." Cherry's voice said.

_"He ate a scorpion!" The younger sister cried out until their father picked her up. "He ripped it out of the ground!"_

"The sisters knew they weren't safe," Cherry continued to the Stephens siblings and her little cousin. "The younger girl woke up the next day, and her memories from the previous night felt more like a nightmare than something she and her sister actually experienced. She was grateful it was all over."

* * *

_"Let me get you some cereal, huh?" The older sister smiled at her younger sister as she turned on the radio as they decided to share some breakfast together._

_"Okay." The younger sister smiled back._

_The older sister soon poured a bowl of cereal for her younger sister, letting her eat first as she poured herself a bowl of cereal so that they could eat together._

_**"And in breaking news, two young girls have been reported missing,"** A man announced on the radio while they ate some breakfast. **"Police have begun the search with the help of friends and family. Sources say they will also be donating resources in the coming days until the girls return. Both parents and police urge anyone who may have had recent contact with the girls to come forward, as any and all leads will be crucial in this case."**_

_Of course, this being on the radio, it seemed like the two mean girls from last night were now gone._

* * *

"That's about all it says..." Cherry told the others. "There's no names on the girls or how long ago this was... It's another mystery."

"Whoa." Tabitha said.

"The girls were the only ones that remembered the Carnival of Doom them and the boy they met, Roone." Michelle frowned.

"Mom?" Cherry spoke up. "You know about this story? It's just an urban legend, right?"

"I know this story because I lived it," Michelle explained. "Me and my older sister before she fell in love and got married in The Magic Realm after we visited the Carnival of Doom in the Mortal Realm."

"So you mean it was real?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, for years though my older sister and I just decided to forget about the Carnival of Doom." Michelle said softly.

"Whatever happened to your older sister?" Cherry asked her mother as she didn't seem to know about this relative.

"Well, after she met and fell in love with Roone, he decided to quit his circus job," Michelle said. "He had worked with Mr. Tophat since he was a little boy and once he met my sister and fell in love. He moved in with us shortly after and before we knew it, they got married and planned for decades of having children, but had a hard time conceiving for a while."

Cherry and Wendy looked to each other as they listened.

"Eventually, they were finally blessed with a beautiful baby girl," Michelle continued. "However, Mr. Tophat finally found out what became of his apprentice who decided to turn good after falling in love and decided to curse my sister and her husband from never seeing their child right after she was born and sent her away to never be seen again."

"Wait, are you saying that--" Wendy started.

"_You_ were that baby, Wendy." Michelle replied.

"So... That means..." Wendy said, a bit shakily as she looked white as a sheet.

"Yes, Wendy," Michelle confirmed. "They were your parents."

"...E-Excuse me... I... I need to lie down..." Wendy said as she tried to walk off, but fainted right in the middle of the floor before she got to the couch.

"So then, the Mr. Tophat that gave Atticus that costume is the same one that caused those two mean girls to disappear?" Adam asked.

"It would seem so because I never saw them in school again, and--What?" "Michelle replied before her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, he had this creepy looking costume with scorpions designed with it." Cherry said as she helped Wendy to get on the couch as she decided to get her little cousin a glass of water.

"And it looked strong." Tabitha said.

"Well... I hope this isn't the case, but maybe..." Michelle replied.

"Maybe what?" Cherry asked her mother.

"Perhaps... Mr. Tophat is back for revenge and he's going to recruit Atticus somehow." Michelle guessed.

"That explains why Grandma was so nervous after I mentioned the costume to her." Cherry said.

"Oh... Cher Bear..." Michelle frowned as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mmf!" Cherry muffled. "I'm okay, Mom... It'll be alright."

"Besides, it's not like Atticus will be overtaken by the costume like its alive." Tabitha smiled.

Michelle gulped a bit.

"What happened?" Wendy asked as she soon woke up on the couch.

"You had a bit of a fall, sweetie," Michelle soothed her young niece. "It'll be okay."

"But right now, we have to be ready to fight Mr. Tophat." Cherry said.

"Right..." Michelle said. "I guess we'll have to prepare."


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, the next day came as everyone was in school and as it was the week before Halloween, it was time for a new tradition for Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Thor, and Sabrina which included pranking each other to scare each other.

"Hey, Cherry, did you hear there was cake in the cafeteria, but no one's there?" Mo asked.

"Nice try, cous, but I wasn't born yesterday." Cherry replied.

"You're right... Who wants some old cheesecake?" Mo shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Cherry gasped as she bolted off which made Mo smirk from that.

"Knew that would work." Mo smirked.

* * *

Cherry soon came to the cafeteria as the lights were out right now. "Here, cheesecake... Where are you?" she called out to herself so the lunch ladies wouldn't find her.

A silver cloche was shown on a nearby table.

"Aha!" Cherry smirked to herself as she removed the cloche. "Gotcha!"

Only it wasn't cake, it was Thor's head with his tongue dangling out of his mouth with blood splattered and his eyes were crossed.

"Yaugh!" Cherry gasped before glaring.

"And we got YOU!" Thor smirked as he looked at her.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Cherry glared.

"Me neither," Thor said as he got his head out as his body came by.

Cherry's face paled as that looked creepy.

Thor then stuck his head back on, screwing it on.

"Ugh... That was like something out of Wonderland." Cherry flinched.

"The wonders of magic." Thor said.

"Don't ever. Do something like that. Again." Cherry told him with firm emphasis.

"Right... This year..." Thor smirked as he wiped his mouth a bit.

* * *

Sabrina soon came to her locker and when she dialed the combination, she opened the door only for a balloon to pop in her face, covering her in slime. "Augh!"

Cherry snickered a bit as she did that.

"Ugh." Sabrina groaned.

* * *

Cherry pushed an apple onto the teacher's desk.

"I thought we agreed, we wouldn't prank the teachers." Patch said in his human form.

"It's for Mr. Kraft," Cherry chuckled. "Everybody knows he'll be here today, so this is my admiration gift."

"What if Mr. Kraft doesn't come in?" Patch asked. "What if it's someone like Drell?"

"Oh, please, like he'd come in today." Cherry rolled her eyes as she dashed back to her desk.

Mo merely shrugged from that. Cherry snickered a bit as she waited in her desk. The others sat in their tables as Mr. Kraft came in like Cherry predicated, so he gave a speech of how their regular teacher was out sick, so he bit into the apple which exploded like a bomb on him, but of course, it did not kill him. The class looked from that before they all laughed together from the prank.

"That never gets old." Cherry smirked.

"Ugh... You miserable children and your Halloween festivities," Mr. Kraft complained. "I can't wait until November, then it goes away for another 11 months!"

"Oh, come on; it's just a prank." Atticus said.

"Detention for EVERYBODY!" Mr. Kraft glared.

The laughter soon stopped.

"Now that's more like it..." Mr. Kraft said as he turned at the board.

"I might need to talk to you after class." Cherry whispered to Atticus.

"Alright." Atticus whispered back.

And so, class began normally

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary Ruth wandered about her home in the Magic Realm as she collected ingredients in the marketplace for her next potions and brews.

"Oh, hello there, Mary Ruth." Hilda smiled as she carried Ambrose while shopping.

"Hello, dear." Mary Ruth smiled back, though she looked worried while trying to hide it.

"What are those ingredients for?" Hilda asked her.

"Oh, just for a little treat I learned from Halloween Town," Mary Ruth smiled bashfully. "Snake and spider stew."

"Mm... That sounds good..." Hilda smiled back politely. "Are you alright though? You look a little flush."

"Oh... Just thinking a bit..." Mary Ruth replied.

"Wanna tell me?" Hilda asked.

"Well... All right... Come over for some pie." Mary Ruth said as she walked off ahead.

Hilda sighed as she stared at her stomach. "So much for looking perfect for that Hot Spring visit with Drell next weekend," she said as she knew she would have to eat some pie at the older witch's house. "Coming!"

Ambrose cooed a bit as he woke up from that.

"Uh-oh, I almost forgot about Ambrose." Hilda said.

"Oh... Bring him along..." Mary Ruth smiled a bit. "It'll be like when Cherry was a baby... Oh, I used to hate babies because I found them boring, but after I first met my little Scuzzlebutt, I've grown to love her and adore her... Especially after the separation like with Delilah Fudo."

Hilda smiled back from that as they came to the cottage.

"You see, Hilda, I'm a little worried about Cherry's friend Atticus after she told me some news." Mary Ruth said as she began to bake yet another pie.

"What kind of news?" Hilda asked.

"Atticus has a new Halloween costume." Mary Ruth replied.

"Oh... Um... Is it like a strong superhero?" Hilda shrugged.

"No, Cherry mentioned it involved scorpions and she brought up Mr. Tophat." Mary Ruth explained.

"Oh, dear..." Hilda gulped.

"That's what I was afraid of." Mary Ruth frowned.

"Well, maybe he won't put on the costume?" Hilda smiled nervously.

"I feel like that's unlikely with Halloween coming up especially at the Open Haunted House at the school," Mary Ruth replied. "Maybe I should come along for that. This could be worse than Desmond Spellman, the Sanderson sisters, and maybe even The Darkness until Artemis and Apolla did what they did as babies."

"True," Hilda nodded. "Although I'm surprised Atticus decided to go with something scary."

"Yes, that's a little beneath him," Mary Ruth replied. "Strong and smart, sure, but he's the last one I'd expect as scary."

"Did you ask Cherry why he decided to go with strong and scary?" Hilda asked.

"I'm afraid I was too overwhelmed about Mr. Tophat to ask anymore after she asked me about him." Mary Ruth pouted.

"Well, I'm sure there was a reason." Hilda said.

"Do you think you should tell Drell?" Mary Ruth asked.

"I'm not too sure if this will be necessary for the Witch's Council to worry about, but I'll tell him to look out for this year's Halloween," Hilda replied. "We promised we'd help out at the Haunted Open House since this Friday is Halloween."

"Also Cherry is entertaining Endora's grandchildren." Mary Ruth nodded from that.

"That's nice of her." Hilda smiled.

"Ah, yes," Mary Ruth sighed softly. "It feels like just yesterday when I first met little Samantha. Endora, Aggie Cromwell, and I were such good friends when we were younger."

"Also Cherry's mother is a better guardian for little Wendy." Hilda replied.

"Oh, for sure." Mary Ruth nodded.

Hilda smiled wearily as the pie was placed in front of her.

"Now eat some pie," Mary Ruth smirked. "You and Zelda are just too skinny nowadays."

"Oh, great." Hilda smiled nervously.

Mary Ruth beamed as she walked off briefly. Ambrose seemed to giggle at his mother.

"Watch it or I'll age you up and ground you for 100 years." Hilda told her son as she began to eat some of the pie.

Ambrose simply watched as his mother ate pie.

"Why... My beautiful figure... Boo-Hoo-Hoo..." Hilda cried as she ate the pie.

* * *

Soon, it was lunchtime at school.

"So... Atticus..." Cherry said as she seasoned her sandwich before eating it. "About that costume of yours... Why'd you pick something so scary looking?"

"I wanted to switch it up because I've been so predictable every year." Atticus told her.

"Heh... Yeah... I do have to admit that it has with you..." Cherry smiled bashfully.

"Sounds like it to me too," Adam said as he was a transfer student for his and Tabitha's visit to Greendale. "Also, what was with that prank war?"

"Oh, since Cherry likes to play pranks on people on Halloween, we decided to get even for a little competition," Thor smirked. "It doesn't matter who wins, as long as the victim is scared. Like I got to scare Cherry earlier today with some help from Mo."

"Thank you for the reminder." Cherry grumbled.

"Ooh, you should've seen your face," Thor smirked as he took out his phone to show Cherry's look of scare which made the others snicker. "Oh, I think she turned almost as pale as her mama."

"I-I _wasn't_ scared of your decapitated head... I was just... Surprised." Cherry covered up through the laughter.

"Uh-huh, sure." Thor smirked.

"So, Atticus, what prank are you doing?" Mo asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a prank on any of you, now would it?" Atticus smirked, almost mischievously.

"Atticus Fudo having the guts to scare someone with a prank?" Cherry remarked. "Now I've seen everything."

"This, I have to see." Patch said.

"It's gonna be juicy," Atticus smirked. "Just you wait."

"Sure," Cherry smirked back. "Whatever you say."

"So, Adam, are you and your sister gonna come to the Open Haunted House on Friday?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, Mom thinks it would be a good chance for us all to get to know each other before we go back home on Sunday." Adam replied as he ate his sandwich.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Tabitha smiled.

"So, what's Witch School like?" Adam asked.

"Ugh... I don't know where to start..." Cherry replied. "Lectures on magical spells and the history of warlocks with Mr. Snipe... Brew making with Ms. Magrooney... Games based on broomstick flying in the Magic Gym... Field trips to the Netherworld... It's like an adventure in school, honestly. I guess you haven't started yet?"

"Tabitha and I are supposed to start next year," Adam remarked. "Grandmama insisted."

"Well, it's something else, I'll tell ya that." Cherry replied.

"Mm-hmm." Mo nodded.

"Grandmama said she would teach us magic." Tabitha spoke up.

"Good luck with that." Patch smiled.

"So, do you turn into a human for school with magic?" Tabitha asked. "I never heard of a dog going to school to learn before."

"Trust me, he's a first." Cherry told her.

"Hopefully the first of many!" Patch beamed. "My descendants will go to school just like their humans so they don't have to wait at home all day for their humans to come back from school! They'll never be lonely ever again! ...Plus, I usually go to Puppy School with my good dog friends like Collette."

"Funny how you picked _her_ out of your many dog friends." Cherry smirked.

Patch simply blushed at this.

"Children..." Mr. Kraft greeted as he walked by.

"Mr. Kraft." The students replied calmly.

Mr. Kraft nodded as he came by before smiling hopefully. "Oh, Sabrina? Could you tell your Aunt Zelda that I'll be coming by for dinner tonight at 5:00? I'd walk home from school with you, but I'm afraid I have an errand to run after school."

Sabrina gave a forced smile back with two thumb's up before shuddering as he walked off. "Ugh... I could get used to Drell being with Aunt Hilda, but I can't stand HIM!" she told her friends with disgust.

"Yeah, I can't blame ya for that." Mo nodded.

Adam glanced around as he snapped his fingers as Mr. Kraft walked off.

Mr. Kraft walked off before yelping as he slipped on a random puddle in the middle of the floor and fell flat on his butt which made the students laugh at that. "Whose prank is this?!" he asked with a glare.

The group looked innocent.

"Well? Go ahead," Mr. Kraft glared. "I like a joke as much as the next fat person."

Atticus was soon heard whistling to himself.

"Mr. Fudo... I know you didn't do this..." Mr. Kraft replied.

"Why not me?" Atticus remarked. "I could be a bad boy."

Mr. Kraft and other students looked from that before they all shared a laugh like that was a joke, but Cherry, Mo, Patch, Sabrina, and Thor didn't laugh as they had seen Atticus's dark side sometimes on adventures. And where the laughter went on for a while until they saw Atticus wasn't laughing and saw that he was serious.

"I can be bad..." Atticus said through his teeth with narrowed eyes. "You think just because I do what's asked of me, I call everybody sir and ma'am, and I use my manners that I can't be bad?"

"Okay, Atticus, you proved your point, so let's not get angry." Cherry said nervously.

"Maybe I made Mr. Kraft trip... Maybe I gave him that exploding apple..." Atticus continued anyway. "Maybe I even locked him out of his office when the bell rang and everybody in the hallway saw him in his underwear. Maybe it was _me_ all along!"

"Okay, chill!" Cherry told him.

"Yeah, just calm down." Mo added.

"Nobody thinks I can be bad... Well, I'll show them... I'll show them all on Halloween..." Atticus said darkly.

"Why am I having a bad feeling while a shiver rolls down my spine?" Adam asked Thor.

"I feel it too," Thor replied. "I think I should call my uncle."

"Yeah, that would be wise." Sabrina nodded.

"I'll get on it then." Thor replied.

Atticus didn't say anything as he kept an angry stare on Mr. Kraft and the rest of the students in the cafeteria until the bell rang.

"Well, we better get to our next class." Tabitha said.

"Yeah... Come on, Atticus..." Cherry said.

Atticus snorted a bit as he walked off with the others to get to class since lunchtime was over.

* * *

And during their classes, Atticus's attitude didn't change.

"You are starting to freak me out, man..." Cherry said. "Like when Sabrina made that upside-down cake to compete with Gem."

"Yeah, that was quite an experience." Atticus said.

"So can you please calm down?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I will, Cherry," Atticus replied. "I'm just getting more ideas for the Haunted Open House."

"Well, okay." Cherry said.

Class soon started normally, however, there was one student missing.

"Good afternoon, class," Mr. Snipe greeted. "Has anybody seen Thornton?"

"Oh, boy, this can't be good." Sabrina groaned as she sat with Harvey.

"We're not sure, Mr. Snipe." Harvey said.

* * *

Thor soon rushed over into the Other Realm to talk with his uncle.

"Hello? I'm sorry! Hello, I apologize! Yes, I know!" Drell said as he answered phone calls with Skippy who looked just as nervous. "I told ya, Mom, this has nothing to do with me marrying Hilda Spellman!"

"Uh, Uncle Drell?" Thor asked.

"Hey, Shorty." Drell greeted.

"Is this a bad time?" Thor asked.

"Oh, no, we can chat if you want," Drell replied as he hopped over his desk. "Skippy, take over the phones for me?"

Skippy looked a little aggravated from that as he was left alone with his responsibility.

"Wow, sounds like you were getting lots of phone calls." Thor told his uncle.

"Cherry's grandmother filed a complaint, so it's gone virus like the internet." Drell replied.

"Viral." Thor corrected.

"Yeah... Right... So, what's up?" Drell asked.

"It's about Atticus..." Thor said. "He's... He's acting funny."

"Funny?" Drell asked. "Funny how?" 

"Well... Kinda like his heart's been corrupted somehow..." Thor said as he tried to explain. "Mr. Kraft tripped in the cafeteria in front of everybody--"

"Oh, my gosh! Did he cry? I bet he cried, did everybody laugh?" Drell beamed hopefully.

Thor gave his uncle a look from that.

"Uh, I mean, go on..." Drell said, trying to look mature.

"Um... Right..." Thor replied. "Anyway... He asked who could've done it, then Atticus just.... Snapped."

"Really? Are you sure we're talking about the same Atticus?" Drell asked.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Thor told him rapidly. "It was spooky, Uncle! He's acting like he did when he lost his Element of Harmony that one time King Sombra tried to manipulate him!"

"Hmm... This isn't good..." Drell replied. "What else can you tell me?"

"Uh... Um... Hmm..." Thor paused. "He's planning something huge for the Haunted Open House on Friday."

"That's different." Drell said.

"Tell me about it!" Thor panicked as he fell to his uncle's feet like he was begging. "So that's why I've come to you! You gotta help us before this might become the worst Halloween ever! Atticus is scaring people!"

"Can you tell me when this attitude of Atticus's started?" Drell asked.

"Feels like it started just before lunchtime added from what I remember," Thor replied. "He was pretty fine until he said maybe he was the one who made Mr. Kraft trip and he could be a bad boy if he wanted to, but everybody laughed at him like it was a joke."

"Strange." Drell said.

"So, uh, Uncle, do you think you can help him?" Thor asked.

"I'll have to try, Squirt, I've got my hands full over here." Drell replied as Skippy looked exhausted of handling the phones by himself.

"I can see that." Thor said.

"I appreciate you coming though once you sensed danger," Drell smiled as he put his arm around his nephew. "You're my favorite nephew."

"Pfft... I'm your only nephew and you're my only uncle." Thor scoffed playfully.

"That might change soon," Drell smirked. "I hear your aunt with the Ghoul School might be getting married sometime soon."

"Really?" Thor asked.

"Do you remember Vincent van Ghoul?" Drell prompted.

"Yeah, Cherry says she got to meet him with Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy-Doo." Thor replied.

"Well, he seems to like your aunt very much." Drell chuckled.

"Wowee!" Thor beamed. "A new uncle! Oh, uh, um, but remember what I said?"

"I'll get into that when I can." Drell promised.

"Thanks." Thor smiled.

"You run along now, you have school," Drell told him. "As much as I'd like you to stay here, your mother would tear me apart if you missed your Mortal Classes... Even if you sleep through all of them due to your Witch Training Lessons at night."

"Heh... Right... See ya." Thor chuckled as he walked off.

"That boy." Drell chuckled to himself.

Skippy soon gave one of the phones to Drell as he had enough of the phone calls.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Drell rolled his eyes.

Skippy waved a white flag up in the air.

"Oh, move over then... You don't do it right," Drell said as he swiped the phone. "Alright, who is it this time?"

Skippy sat up while doing some gestures.

"Right, right, of course..." Drell said with a forced grin. "Hey, Enchantra, what's up?"

There was yelling heard on the other line as Thor came back to school, but sat on the gym bleachers as he wished he could help out with Atticus as something told him that this Halloween was going to be a very unforgettable one.

* * *

"Alright, today we're going to be doing benching presses." Mark told the students.

"Hm?" Thor blinked as he looked up.

"Thor, I thought you were in a different Gym Class." Mark said to the boy.

"Heh... Sorry, Mr. Mark, sir, just thinking about something." Thor smiled bashfully.

The class soon started and where the first up was Flash Sentry. Thor decided to stick around to take his mind off things.

"I just hope you don't get in trouble for this," Mark said to him before looking at the first student to try out the activity. "Alright, Flash, show us what you got."

"Yes, Mr. Mark." Flash Sentry said before grunting as he lifted up 50 pounds, only for show, so he wouldn't reveal his true strength.

Mark nodded from that as he watched a bit.

"Hmm... Pretty cool..." Thor smiled.

"Very good... Very good..." Mark said as he wrote Flash's grade/score.

"Whew." Flash sighed as he set the 50-pound weight back where he lifted it up.

"Maybe I'm worrying over nothing... Maybe Atticus will be fine..." Thor said to himself. "What's he gonna do? Take over the world like Salem, then the Witch's Council threatens to turn him into a cat or something?"

Through the rest of the class began to do their bench presses and where they were almost as impressive as Flash Sentry's, the last to go was Atticus.

"You did great." Mark smiled at Thor.

"Thanks!" Thor smiled back. "You're a great helper."

Mark beamed from that before looking over. "Alright, Atticus, looks like it's your time to shine." he then said.

"As usual." A girl's voice seemed to scoff.

Atticus glared after hearing that before going up to the weight by the press bench as he added more weight on it.

"Oh... Okay, Atticus..." Mark chuckled sheepishly. "Go as high as you can go. No more, no less."

Atticus soon stopped at 100 and soon began to bench pressed the 100 tons.

"Okay, Atticus, I think that's enough." Mark told him.

"But--" Atticus piped up.

"We wouldn't wanna upstage anyone or arouse suspicion..." Mark whispered sharply.

"I'm NOT finished YET!" Atticus replied firmly.

"I take back what I said." Thor whispered to himself.

Mark stepped back as he felt startled from Atticus.

"You think this is enough? Well, how about this?" Atticus glared as he bench pressed some more. "How do ya like me now?!"

"Please let the end of class bell, ring." Mo whispered.

Atticus glared as he kept going. Thor tried to shoot his magic at the clock to make the bell ring, but overshot it from his nervousness as it hit the fire alarm instead.

"Oh, look at that, it must be a fire drill," Mark said nervously. "Let's get out of here."

"Thank you." Cherry whispered to Thor.

"Oh, uh, no problem." Thor whispered back.

Atticus let out a small growl as he came outside with everybody else in school since the fire alarm went off.

* * *

Everyone was soon seen outside as they had all heard the fire alarm.

"Did you guys see me in Gym?" Atticus smirked at his friends.

"Atticus, you're not acting like you," Cherry said. "What's up?"

"Just excited about Halloween of course," Atticus smirked. "After all, for you, it's the most wonderful time of the year."

"Yeah, but you're kinda acting a little different." Patch told him.

"Different?!" Atticus turned at them sharply.

The friends looked a bit startled from his sharpness.

"Hey, Atticus got cool all of the sudden," Cassandra smirked. "I used to think he was a spineless Boy Scout like Clark Kent."

"That should bring back the Atticus we know." Mo whispered to the others.

"What did you say about Clark Kent?" Atticus asked with shadowy eyes like you sometimes see in animes.

"Oh... Spineless little Boy Scout... You should hang out with the cool kids..." Cassandra smirked as she stood with Tiffany and Margo.

Atticus stood silently for a few moments until he soon dashed away with Cassandra and tackled her to the ground.

"Well, we were close." Patch smiled nervously to the others.

"Get off of me!" Cassandra cried out. "You'd never hurt a girl!"

"Take back what you said about my uncle!" Atticus glared.

"He's not even your uncle! He's just--Ugh! Get off!" Cassandra grunted.

"Take. It. Back... NOW!" Atticus glared as his eyes seemed to flash.

"Th-That's not like Atticus..." Cherry said nervously. "We need an adult! Help!"

"You get new eye contacts or something?" Cassandra asked Atticus.

"Help! Someone!" Mo called out.

Mark soon moved Atticus off of Cassandra.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Atticus glared.

"You're crazy!" Cassandra cried out as she backed off beside Tiffany and Margo.

"Please don't say what I think he's going to say." Patch begged to himself.

"Atticus Fudo, what's gotten into you?" Mark scolded.

Atticus just glared as he slowly seemed to change.

* * *

Eventually, everyone came back into the school once they were allowed.

Someone came out of the bushes and chuckled darkly to himself. "I'll have a new helper for this year's Carnival of Doom... You'll _all_ see..." he smirked to himself. "This'll be the best one yet, especially with that boy by my side once he's ostracized from everybody he knows and loves." Unknown to him, he never had to deal with the magic of love and friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Atticus was in the principal's office.

"Atticus, this is really unlike you," Principal Celestia said to the boy. "Are you under pressure lately? Is something going on at home?"

"So I did some stuff," Atticus rolled his eyes. "Not like it hurt anybody."

"Atticus, this attitude of yours is not normal." Principal Celestia told him.

"What even is normal anymore, Principal Celestia?" Atticus shrugged.

"Fair enough, but still, you're not acting like yourself." Principal Celestia said.

"Must be the adrenaline of Halloween." Atticus replied.

"Hmm... I suppose... Well, unlike Mr. Kraft, I won't give you detention just because, but I suggest you work on this attitude very soon, young man." Principal Celestia told him as firm as she possibly could.

"Alright." Atticus shrugged.

"Please try to keep yourself under control." Principal Celestia said.

Atticus nodded as he came to walk out the door.

"All right, Atticus should be coming out any minute--" Cherry told the others as they waited by the door to see what would happen to Atticus.

Atticus slammed the door open on her as he left the principal's office. 

"Now." Cherry finished with a wince.

"Well?" Mo asked Atticus as she pushed the door off of her cousin who was now in pain.

"Luckily my nose isn't bleeding." Cherry mumbled as she straightened herself out.

"I don't have detention, but I have a warning." Atticus replied.

"That's good." Patch smiled.

"Yeah," Atticus shrugged a bit. "No big deal."

"Well, you did try to wrestle Cassandra," Mo said. "We all wanna do that, but it's not a good idea."

"It would serve her right." Atticus replied.

"Yeah but still." Patch said.

"Let's just go hang out at SugarCube Corner since it's after school." Atticus said.

The others looked concerned as they walked off with him to his car. Adam and Tabitha came with them since they were Cherry's guests. Once they were in his car, Atticus drove off to SugarCube Corner.

* * *

The others felt unsure as Atticus seemed to change which was a bit scary and disturbing for all of them. The drive to SugarCube Corner was a quiet one.

"Hangin' out... Down the street... The same old thing... We did last week~..." Cherry quietly sang to herself.

Atticus looked at her which made her stiffen with silence. "What is with you guys?" he then asked them.

"What's with us? What's with you!" Cherry retorted.

"Yeah, you're not acting like yourself." Mo said.

"Nothing to it, guys," Atticus said as he came to a red light. "I'm fine."

The others looked very unsure about that. Another car pulled up next to Atticus as the driver smirked, revving up his car like he wanted to race him.

"Uh-oh..." Patch gulped.

"Oh... You wanna race, huh?" Atticus asked the other driver. "Well then, start your engines."

"Atticus, no! This is illegal!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus revved up his car anyway.

"Oh, I can already tell this won't end well." Tabitha said.

Patch soon thought fast and whispered an idea to Mo and Cherry which was the magic of friendship.

"You sure it'll work?" Cherry asked.

"Has it failed before?" Patch replied.

"Well, no, but... What if it doesn't?" Mo bit her lip nervously.

"The magic of friendship will never fail." Patch said.

Atticus gripped his steering wheel as he grinned eagerly like he could actually race the other driver.

"Hurry!" Tabitha told them.

Cherry soon held Patch's right paw with her left hand and held Mo's left hand with her right hand activating the magic of friendship as Mo placed her free hand on Atticus's right hand while it still gripped on the steering wheel.

"Hey, what're you--" Atticus glared at them.

A giant rainbow blast shot out as something happened.

"Ugh... My head hurts..." Atticus groaned as he held his head.

The green light soon went off just as the other car zipped off down the road without him.

"Guys, what's going on? Why was I wanting to race that guy? It's illegal." Atticus asked.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cherry said as she hugged Atticus instantly.

"Okay, I must be in an alternate universe or something," Atticus said. "I was about to break the law and Cherry's hugging me for no reason whatsoever."

"Let's just say you weren't acting like yourself at school." Patch told him.

Atticus looked at them. "Uh... Alright... Where were we going again?" he then asked.

"SugarCube Corner." The others reminded.

"Ah, yes, right." Atticus nodded as he drove that way again since the light was green.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

"It'll be Friday soon," Adam pondered. "I think for Halloween, I'll be... A gargoyle."

"Sounds strong and scary." Tabitha smiled.

"Like my costume." Atticus added.

"Yeah... Right... Like your costume..." Cherry replied. "Which looks like a strongman from a Circus of Fear, perhaps... Heheh..."

* * *

Once they arrived at SugarCube Corner, they went inside. Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled at them and waved to them.

"Hello!" Atticus smiled back.

"Got anything good?" Cherry asked them.

"Some cupcakes with orange frosting with candy corn, black and white sprinkles," Mrs. Cake offered. "We call them 'CreepCakes'."

"Perfect for Halloween." Atticus smiled.

"We'll take six." Mo added.

Mrs. Cake smiled back as she gave them a platter of the cupcakes to try out.

"Mm." Tabitha smiled.

The others took Adam and Tabitha to their personal table.

"We usually come here after school to hang out," Cherry told the Stephens siblings. "Sometimes we do homework, see some school friends... It's pretty cool."

"So I see." Tabitha smiled as she ate her cupcake happily.

Thor walked over cautiously towards Atticus with a note in his hands. As he walked in, the warlock teen saw Atticus was acting like his usual self now.

"Hey, buddy." Atticus smiled.

"Ah..." Thor smiled back with relief from Atticus's niceness now.

"What's up?" Atticus asked.

"Uncle wants to talk to ya..." Thor said as he handed over a note.

"Does this have anything to do with how I was behaving at school without knowing it?" Atticus asked.

Thor nodded.

"Exactly how bad was I in school?" Atticus asked Cherry, Patch, Mo, Adam, and Tabitha.

"Talking back..." Cherry said.

"Being a bit of a slob." Patch added.

"Tackling Cassandra." Mo helped.

"That moment in Gym when you tried to show-off your true strength that Cherry told us about." Adam remarked.

"Yikes!" Atticus yelped.

The others nodded as it was true.

Atticus checked out the note. "_'Report to my office ASAP, we need to talk about this Halloween'_." he read aloud.

"Oh, sure, he lets you come when you want, he just rushes the rest of us." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Well, I better get going." Atticus said.

Patch pouted a bit.

"This shouldn't take too long," Atticus smiled. "I doubt I'm in trouble."

* * *

** _In the office..._ **

"You are in a LOT of trouble." Drell told Atticus once he came over.

"Well, this is a first." Atticus said, referring to getting in trouble with Drell.

"Not just you, but everybody around you." Drell replied.

"Huh?" Atticus asked.

"Thor told me you met with a fellow named Mr. Tophat." Drell clarified.

"Yeah, what about him?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, he's very dangerous," Drell warned. "He must see something in you though that he wants to exploit to the world. He kills innocent people and even torments them with whatever punishment he'd like to cook up just to benefit himself."

"But then why would he give me a strong and scary looking costume?" Atticus asked before realizing it. "The costume was bait, wasn't it?"

"It seems like it was," Drell replied. "He once had a strong and trustworthy helper like you at his carnival many years ago. He's probably trying to use that to get you to rebel against your friends and family to join his creepy carnival family to work with him for all eternity."

"That explains my behavior in school," Atticus said. "I don't remember doing any of it though. But Cherry, Mo, and Adam explained how I acted at school and I almost raced someone on the streets."

"Hmm... Guess Mr. Tophat was trying to corrupt your mind through his influence of you buying that costume..." Drell replied. "Mary Ruth's started talking about this, I got my hands full at the Council because of this, also Hilda told me at lunch."

"I have to change my costume then and get rid of that costume, it's most likely connected to him." Atticus said.

"Also, we must destroy it." Drell added.

"Agreed," Atticus nodded. "But what am I going to dress as for Halloween this year?"

"Maybe just the clothes on your back and to look like a serial killer." Drell smirked.

"Grr..." Atticus glared a bit. "That's not funny, you jerk!"

"Sorry," Drell chuckled. "I guess I could try to help you find a costume."

"Yeah, something strong," Atticus smiled. "I think I'll stick with what I go with every year."

"Even if it's a little samey?" Drell asked.

"Oh, did you have something in mind?" Atticus shrugged openly.

"How 'bout Wart?" Drell smirked. "You remind me very much of a young Wart."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, sure," Drell replied. "Except you didn't have to deal with a pain in the glutes like Kay."

"Well, I guess I could be this Wart," Atticus shrugged. "Is he strong?"

"Uh... I guess somewhat since he was able to pull the sword from the stone," Drell replied. "Though he was noble, hard-working, loyal, and very brave and caring. I was pretty steamed though that I couldn't pull the sword out with how strong I was when we were around your age."

"Well, maybe it was only meant to be pulled by someone like Wart." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Drell replied. "Instead I get a scholarship to Warlock Academy while Wart gets to rule the land."

"They really should make Witch and Warlock Academy more diverse," Atticus said. "Like, combine them into one school together."

"Like the wizards with WizTech or Hogwarts, I know." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, how are we going to destroy the scorpion monster costume?" Atticus asked.

"Heh... It's gonna take a lot of hard work," Drell said. "I want you, Cherry, Mo, and Patch to meet up at your house tonight so I can come at midnight to conduct the destroying service."

"Can't we just burn it or something?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, if it were that easy, anybody could do it," Drell replied. "I know it's a school night, but you're _all _required to come to your house in the living room so I can help you."

"Great," Atticus smiled. "But until then I should probably put that costume somewhere no one can find it."

"That's my best advice," Drell replied. "You have a secret hiding place in your house?"

"I sure do." Atticus nodded.

"Then keep it there until I come over," Drell replied. "It's gonna be a long night."

"Any chance we could do it on the weekend, so--" Atticus was about to ask.

"I'm sorry, Atticus, but it has to be done before Halloween," Drell told him. "If you miss some sleep, that's not my biggest concern."

"Okay. Okay." Atticus sighed.

"Good," Drell replied. "Now go tell your friends."

"Drell, can I say one more thing until tonight?" Atticus requested. "It's scary to be in this chair when you summon us into your office."

"Happy Halloween." Drell smirked.

"Ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later on, Atticus came back to the others as they were still at SugarCube Corner. Tabitha smiled as she played with the Cake twins and Ambrose once Hilda came in for her shift.

"I'm here for my shift." Hilda told Mrs. Cake.

"Of course, Hilda," Mrs. Cake smiled. "Oh, are you okay? Your hair seems a bit frizzy."

"I guess I had a little stress before I got here." Hilda sighed as she patted her hair down a bit.

"A little trouble with Ambrose?" Mrs. Cake guessed.

"...Uh... Sure..." Hilda bit her lip. "Let's go with that."

Mrs. Cake looked concerned from that, but let Hilda get herself to work.

"So, are you busted or what?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"No, I'm not busted," Atticus replied with a small eye roll. "We have to meet at my house tonight though."

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Drell wants us to meet at midnight tonight to get rid of the costume that Mr. Tophat gave me." Atticus replied.

"It's a school night!" Cherry remarked.

"That's just a sacrifice we're gonna have to take." Atticus sighed.

"Guess so." Mo said.

"Gee, I wonder what he's gonna do?" Cherry shrugged thoughtfully.

"Hard to say," Atticus said. "On the plus side, these CreepCakes are awesome."

"Uh-huh!" Patch had to agree as he ate his happily.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

Hilda sighed as she looked a little worried that something bad would happen.

"Something wrong, Hilda?" Mo asked.

"I'm just worried about Drell." Hilda sighed.

"We _all _worry about Drell..." Cherry shuddered a bit.

"Yes, but he's working so hard ever since your grandmother warned the Council about Mr. Tophat." Hilda replied.

"That's my fault; I kinda bought a costume from Mr. Tophat, but luckily with Drell's help tonight, we'll destroy it." Atticus said.

"I hope so," Hilda frowned. "I'm just so worried about him."

"Ah, it'll be alright..." Cherry replied. "What could possibly--"

"Don't finish that question, Cherry Butler!" Hilda cut her off sharply.

"...Fine." Cherry mumbled.

"Whew! Crisis averted." Hilda sighed.

"....Go wrong?" Cherry soon uttered out.

Hilda yelled out from that which made bursts of magic shoot out everywhere which made everyone duck under their tables.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cherry cried out. "Erm... Heavens above, don't take that seriously?"

"Please." Mo begged.

* * *

After SugarCube Corner, everyone came back home.

"Ugh... I gotta do homework at your school now?" Adam groaned.

"Sorry, but you're a transfer for the week, so suck it up, Stephens." Cherry smirked.

Adam simply groaned from having do homework even though he was away from his own school.

"Get crackin'." Cherry told him.

Adam rolled his eyes as he did the homework he was forced to do since he and Tabitha were new transfer students in Cherry's school.

"Guess I better take a nap if I have to go to Atticus's house by midnight." Cherry mumbled to herself as she decided to go to her bedroom.

"I'll see you later tonight." Mo smiled at Atticus.

"I look forward to it," Atticus smiled back. "I just hope this doesn't make us super tired before tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I'm sure this will be a night we'll never forget." Patch said.

"Wanna have a quick walk before dinner?" Atticus asked.

"Sure," Patch smiled. "We can check out the other houses decorated for Halloween."

Atticus smiled back as they took a walk together down the street to see the other houses decorated for the spooky holiday.

"Hm... Thunderbolt must be gone again," Patch smirked slightly. "I guess he went to go visit Dixie again."

"I heard that." Thunderbolt's voice smirked playfully from above him.

"Oh! Hey, there, Thunderbolt," Patch smiled. "You weren't in your... Erm... 'Super private and exclusive dog trailer'." he then said with air quotes as that was his doghouse, though Thunderbolt had a special name for that since was a former celebrity dog after his show got canceled.

"I just spent a little time with Dixie." Thunderbolt smiled.

"Already done?" Patch smirked. "I thought you two would be together a little longer."

"We decided to spend time together even longer tomorrow." Thunderbolt told him.

Patch smirked a bit.

"Just to talk, ya know..." Thunderbolt smiled bashfully. "Nothing too major."

"Sure, if you say so, Thunder," Patch chuckled. "I'm sure Halloween will be fun for you like that time Dirty Dawson kidnapped Tommy in that haunted house, so you both had to face your fears from the old town ghost during the 100th year celebration."

"We'll have our fun on Halloween alright." Thunderbolt smiled.

"Good to see you both have the holiday spirit," Patch smiled back. "Maybe she'll sing a little song."

"I hope that she does." Thunderbolt blushed happily as he loved Dixie's singing voice.

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Patch smiled.

They walked along together a bit as Atticus and Patch told Thunderbolt what was going to happen.

"Midnight?" Thunderbolt asked. "Isn't that pretty late for you to be awake since you have school tomorrow, Atticus?"

"Believe me, I already know," Atticus replied. "But if we want the costume destroyed, it's worth the risk."

"Destroyed?" Thunderbolt asked.

"It's a long story." Patch replied.

* * *

As they continued to walk, Wendy had her own walk around the neighborhood as she looked around to see almost all of the other neighbors with their own parents, especially Sabrina due to recent events allowing her to live with them from now on after spending most of her life with her aunts, and where seeing kids and teenagers with their parents made Wendy feel left out.

"Hey, Wendy," Casper smiled as she passed by. "You wanna see my costume?"

"Uh... Sure, Casper..." Wendy smiled back, though a bit sadly.

They soon came into the living room.

"So I was thinking, to go with my old theme, I would be... Danny Phantom!" Casper chuckled as he showed her his costume. "It was lonely being a ghost before Atticus helped me out, but it would be cool to have ghost powers like Danny, so I thought this would be a good costume for me this year."

"Sure looks nice." Wendy smiled, still a little sad on the inside though.

"Thanks," Casper smiled back. "So, what are you going to go as for Halloween?"

"I think I'll just wear the witch outfit that my aunties gave me," Wendy shrugged. "Seems pretty obvious."

"Hmm... Yeah... As long as you don't cast evil spells like them too." Casper chuckled.

"Yeah... I was always very different from them." Wendy admitted softly.

"Hey, you okay?" Casper asked her.

"I-I'm fine..." Wendy said softly.

"...No, you're not," Casper said to her. "I can tell that something's on your mind."

"I don't want you to worry about me." Wendy sighed as she hugged her knees, though she looked like she might cry now.

"I worry about you because I care about and I love you." Casper said.

Wendy blushed from that.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Casper asked hopefully.

"Well... All right... It's just... Up until Cherry told us that story about Mr. Tophat, I never thought much about my parents before." Wendy said.

"I felt that way too as a ghost when Kat asked me if I remembered my parents, school, or friends before I had died," Casper said. "So... Uh... You never knew them?"

"Not really," Wendy explained. "See, when I got a bit older, I asked my aunties about where I came from. They said that it was just another day at the cottage for a while until they found me on their doorstep and took me in."

"I guess if I asked my uncles the same thing, they would have said the same thing." Casper said.

"Yeah... They just found me in a basket with my name on it..." Wendy replied. "I don't know anything about my parents. I don't know how they are... I don't know who they are... I don't know where they are."

"Oh, Wendy, don't cry." Casper frowned as this was pretty sad.

"I only have one person to blame: Mr. Tophat." Wendy said.

"What exactly happened from that story?" Casper asked.

Wendy soon told him everything that she had heard from Cherry.

"Hmph... I can see why," Casper narrowed his eyes then. "That guy sounds worse than The Ghostly Trio, Kibosh, and Spooky."

Wendy raised an eyebrow from the last name.

"Oh... Sorry..." Casper said sheepishly. "Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost is my cousin."

"Hm." Wendy said.

"Yeah... He's pretty bad..." Casper said.

"My aunties tried to make an evil version of me once." Wendy replied.

"Yeah?" Casper asked.

"Yeah, probably to show off with their friends, but her name was Wildcat the Bad Little Witch." Wendy replied.

Casper flinched as he hoped to never meet Wendy's bad counterpart. Wendy still looked a little sad about never knowing her parents. Casper wasn't sure what to say to help comfort her, so he just gave her a friendly hug. Wendy welcomed the hug as she looked very sad right now.

* * *

Time soon began go by as the adventure group was waiting for midnight. Everyone came over around 10:00 and met in the Fudo living room in their pajamas.

"I guess it's a good thing our parents know about what we're up to," Atticus said as he gave Cherry a gift-wrapped box. "Here, Cherry. Open it after midnight. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Cherry said as she accepted the box.

"After we destroy the costume, we'll then have to find out how to defeat Mr. Tophat." Patch said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry replied. "You guys wanna watch a movie until midnight strikes."

"Alright, but nothing scary." Atticus said.

Eventually, Cherry put on a scary movie anyway since it was almost Halloween and they all ate popcorn while huddled around the TV with horror and suspense as it was getting close to midnight.

"I take back what I said." Atticus said.

"Shh..." Cherry told him.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea..." Atticus replied.

They watched the movie as zombies invaded the town as it was 11:59 and soon, the grandfather clock tolled midnight which made them all scream and hug each other as popcorn went flying all around.

"Never again." Patch said.

"Aw, come on, it's not that scary," Cherry said sheepishly. "Drell's scarier than that."

"Well, thank you, Cherry," Drell smirked right behind her which made her shoot up in the air. "I'm glad you could all make it over."

"Well, we do want that costume destroyed." Mo said.

"Of course... Place it at the table and you all sit with me at the head." Drell replied.

They soon joined at the dining room table as Drell lit candles with the costume at the center as he sat at the head of the table.

"It feels like we're gonna bring someone back from the dead." Cherry said.

"Don't be silly," Drell replied. "This shouldn't take too long, but give or take... Two or three hours."

"What?!" The adventure group glared.

"We had to wait until midnight to learn that this takes two or three hours?!" Cherry glared.

"Yes." Drell replied.

"Augh! You... YOU?!" Cherry glared as she tried to punch him, but had almost no avail. "That's the last straw!"

"I don't write the rules." Drell defended.

"Alright, well, you do this while we get some rest." Patch said.

"Did I say that?" Drell asked.

The group looked to each other with groans as they had to sit and wait some more.

"How the heck did he get put in charge of the stupid Witch's Council? He cannot do this to us!" Cherry grumbled to herself.

* * *

About two or three hours later, the group looked even more tired than they were before.

"All right, this should be good to go." Drell smiled while they all looked tired and angry with him.

"It had better be." Atticus glared at Drell.

Drell looked sheepish as he sat them all down as he took out his book. Everyone sat together before he had them join hands with each other.

"All right, Mr. Tophat... Your reign of terror ends now..." Drell glared.

"Says who?" A voice laughed which startled the others.

"Says me!" Drell glared while the kids looked scared from that.

"Oh, you are wrong; you think destroying the costume will end my power?" The voice smirked.

"Is that Mr. Tophat?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"S-Sounds like it from the costume shop." Atticus replied.

"Yes, I'll stop you and if I can't, then you can take my soul." Drell glared bravely.

"Oh, really?" Mr. Tophat smirked. "Well, you should already know why I'm here."

"You're not taking Atticus and ruining Halloween for everybody," Drell glared. "I'm in charge now, so I'll stop you since my mother was unable to when you took those little girls when Maleova's daughters were younger."

"You can't defeat me." Mr. Tophat smirked before his cane sent out a powerful wave at Drell.

"Gah!" Drell yelped as that hit him and he flung against the wall.

"Drell, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Okay? Hmph... I'm gonna kick his ass!" Drell glared. "Show yourself, Tophat!"

"Now why would I do that? Especially when I'm going to make this Halloween one no one will ever forget." Mr. Tophat smirked.

Drell growled as he got down from the wall and onto the floor.

"Okay, you jerk, I've been losing sleep because of you!" Cherry glared. "You leave my best friend alone or I'm gonna go ape on your butt!"

"I should be thanking you." Mr. Tophat smirked at Cherry.

"Guh?!" Cherry's eyes widened with a gasp.

"Oh, you liar!" Drell glared. "Cherry had nothing to do with this! She'd never betray me!"

"Except for maybe that time she was helping Red when I had to fetch Gabriel's Horn after Annabelle sent me, Charlie, and Mr. Itchy down from Heaven to get back at you." Patch remarked.

Cherry shushed him as that wasn't the time for that.

"Oh, but she does, after all, why else would her best friend change his routine to something strong and scary?" Mr. Tophat smirked.

"That was his idea though..." Cherry tapped her knuckles nervously. "He thought of that, n-n-not me..."

"Oh, really? So then you didn't do anything to cause him to change his routine?" Mr. Tophat smirked.

"No way!" Cherry said as she backed up. "Uh... Sure... I mentioned how he was almost always a strong guy for Halloween like He-Man, Captain Planet, or Hercules, but I didn't tell him to use your costume!"

"You didn't have to; all I had to do was just show him the costume." Mr. Tophat smirked.

"How is that my fault?!" Cherry's voice squeaked.

"Wasn't it that you teased him?" Mr. Tophat smirked.

Cherry stuttered then as she looked stuck.

"Argh..." Drell growled as he lunged out at Mr. Tophat.

Mr. Tophat smirked as he shot magic from his cane to hit Drell which made the strong warlock hit the floor.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned as that looked like it hurt.

"And since you'll let me take your soul... I suppose I could hold onto it for a while..." Mr. Tophat smirked as he knelt down beside him.

"Step away from him." Atticus glared as he and his friends held hands.

"Aww... Isn't this cute?" Mr. Tophat smirked.

"You're in trouble now." Drell glared from where he sat.

"And why's that?" Mr. Tophat smirked.

"Because you'll have to face the magic of friendship." Rainbow Dash's voice smirked back as she and the others came into the room.

* * *

"Yeah, Atticus informed us on everything and Rainbow Dash got us here by super-speed." Sunset added.

The Mane Seven, Flash Sentry, and Sabrina all joined their hands with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch.

"Where'd you guys all come from?" Drell asked the others.

"That's not important right now, Uncle, we're gonna help you." Sabrina replied.

"Plus Sunset Shimmer just said..." Cherry mumbled a bit.

"Oh, my... I'm going to be defeated by the power of friendship," Mr. Tophat pouted at first before scoffing. "Give me a break!"

"You may have the power of evil by your side Mr. Tophat, but it is nothing compared to the magic of friendship!" Sci-Twi glared.

They all soon went into their transformations.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned. "I can't move."

Thor rushed by quickly, helped his uncle up to his feet, then placed him on the couch.

"Thanks, Tiny," Drell told his nephew. "Go... Go save the world with your friends."

"I won't let ya down, Uncle Drell." Thor beamed as he rushed back over to the others.

Soon, Thor and the others were seen floating off the ground in their Pony-Up forms. Mr. Tophat held his cane securely as he protected himself with shrouds of darkness.

"A guy like you should belong in the Ghost Zone!" Cherry glared.

"Mr. Tophat, your evil shall never again walk upon the earth after this fight." Atticus glared.

And soon the magic of friendship shot at Mr. Tophat and his cane before he could do anything else.

"I've been doing this for centuries!" Mr. Tophat glared. "You won't stop me!"

"What if we destroyed this?" Sci-Twi suggested as they took the cane.

"No! Not my cane!" Mr. Tophat cried out.

"Yes, your cane!" Cherry retorted.

Atticus soon smashed the cane.

"NO! NO!" Mr. Tophat cried out. "What's gonna happen to all of my plans?"

"Kids, move out of the way, NOW!" Drell told them urgently.

They all wondered why, but they did as they were told as the floor seemed to open up and it showed a gaping whole with fire whoosing around with some lava.

"I-I-I-Is that H-H-H-H...." Patch stammered fearfully.

"Yep and I'm guessing that cane came with a payment was Mr. Tophat's soul." Atticus said.

Mr. Tophat yelled out as he was being dragged down to his just desserts as he was now no longer going to hurt anybody ever again. Cherry stood over the edge as Mr. Tophat was pulled down.

"Cherry...? You okay?" Thor asked.

"Hellfire... Dark fire... Mr. Tophat, you shall burn..." Cherry phrased darkly.

"Yes, he will." Drell nodded.

Cherry looked to him and hugged him.

"Whoa! What's this for?" Drell glared slightly. "You trying to throw me in after him?"

"No... I just felt so scared for Atticus... Thank you for helping us..." Cherry said while crying.

"I'm always here for you guys." Drell smiled.

"I guess you are..." Cherry said emotionally.

"Even if you're a pain in the butt, but you're one of my pains in the butt." Drell whispered.

"So I've learned from when you helped me get the Dragon Balls for that time Atticus died." Cherry whispered back.

The ground soon closed up and where Mr. Tophat's cane vanished as did his carnival and everyone that worked there. Everyone soon fell flat on the floor together from that.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be," Drell said. "Then again, it's been years since I first met you kids."

"Yep, it's always easy with us around." Patch smiled.

The Humane Seven yawned a bit along with Flash Sentry.

"I guess you guys should sleepover since it's pretty late," Atticus said. "Let's just hope we get enough sleep in time for school."

"Once again, I apologize for the late hours." Drell told them.

Atticus and the others soon got ready for bed.

"Erm... D-Drell...?" Cherry spoke up as the warlock was about to go back home.

"Yes, Little Miss Sunshine?" Drell replied.

"Erm... Uh... D-Do you think you could... Um... Uh... Maybe if you... Uh..." Cherry stammered a bit.

"OUT WITH IT!" Drell told her impatiently. "I don't have all night!"

"Well... Do you know about my little cousin Wendy's parents?" Cherry soon asked.

"Of course I do, now good night." Drell said as he was about to leave.

"Can you find them for her and maybe bring them here so then Wendy can meet them?" Cherry asked.

"Oh... That's what you want..." Drell said. "Well..."

"Please, Drell," Cherry begged. "It's so sad that Wendy doesn't know anything about her parents when Casper got to after I met him with Kat Harvey."

"All right, all right, quit cryin'," Drell told her. "It'll take a lot of hard work, but I'll do what I can, but don't expect me to snap my fingers and have them around right away, okay?"

"Just as long as you can find them." Cherry replied.

"I promise." Drell said.

"Thank you, Drell..." Cherry said.

"You're welcome," Drell replied. "Now get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

Cherry fell back with the others to get some sleep, and where it was going to be a peaceful night for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, Atticus's alarm clock went off to the next morning. It was a bit hard to get up due to the late hours they were awake, but luckily, they got up and got to school as it was getting close to Friday. Wendy tossed and turned a bit in her sleep before she would wake up for school as she seemed to have a lot of nightmares which of course had her parents in it.

"Wendy, are you awake?" Michelle's voice called to wake up her young niece. "It's time to go to school."

"NO! STOP!" Wendy's voice cried out.

"Wendy, whatever is happening, it's just a dream." Michelle's voice frowned.

"Huh? Auntie Michelle?" Wendy asked before she woke up in her new room.

"Sweetie?" Michelle asked as she came into the room. "You okay?"

Wendy ran to her aunt and hugged her while crying. Michelle soon began to comfort Wendy before she would ask her what was wrong. The two sat and talked as Wendy looked a little too unstable to go to school today.

"All right, dear," Michelle smiled softly. "Tell Auntie Michelle what happened."

"I-I was back at the cottage with my other aunties..." Wendy pouted. "Then I was in their attic and found a picture... I couldn't make out the face of the man in the picture, but he kept calling t-t-to me... Then that creepy Mr. Tophat came over to t-t-take him away from me... I-I think he was my father."

"That man you saw in your dreams before Mr. Tophat was your father." Michelle told her.

"Auntie Michelle... Do you know anything about my parents?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," Michelle smiled softly. "Your mother was my big sister. She always took me to the greatest places. After she met your father, she always wanted a child, but it took longer for them than most couples before she was soon pregnant with you."

"Whoa." Wendy smiled back.

"I was so happy for them," Michelle smiled back. "But... They disappeared after you were born."

Wendy frowned a bit from that.

"I'm just alarmed that they would trust your father's sisters to look after you instead of me," Michelle said softly. "They're pretty wicked witches. I believe they're under the influence of Della Plotsworth."

Wendy looked curious of who Della was.

"Della was almost the Witch Queen too, I'll tell you more about her when I can." Michelle advised.

"I wish I could find my parents, but I'm glad you look after me now, Auntie Michelle." Wendy said softly.

Michelle smiled warmly from that. "I'm glad too, dear."

"I should probably go to school." Wendy said.

"You sure, dear?" Michelle smiled.

"Yes," Wendy replied. "Education is important."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the car," Michelle smiled. "Get dressed and grab your things."

Wendy smiled back and once her aunt was gone, she used her magic to zap herself into her school clothes which were a short-sleeved white shirt, a red jumper, red and white sneakers with white socks, her blonde hair in low pigtails and a red hat before she would meet her aunt to go to school for the day.

* * *

At the high school, Cherry opened her present to see that it was a box of her favorite cookies. "Oh, Atticus, they look great!" she actually beamed to her best friend. "Thanks!"

"No problem, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"You guys want some? There are a pretty big amount." Cherry offered.

Everybody took a sugar cookie for themselves as they had a small celebration of Cherry's birthday since they were in school.

"So delicious." Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Cherry just loves these cookies," Atticus smiled. "Luckily I got the last box before they ran out from the Halloween holiday rush."

"It's almost Friday too," Mo beamed. "So, do you still wanna try to be Captain Planet, Atticus while I'll be Gaia?"

"I'm actually going to be going as Wart before he became King Arthur." Atticus said.

"Oh, right, his name was Wart before," Mo replied. "I hope we can learn more about that from your father."

"Me too." Atticus agreed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait... Your dad knew King Arthur?" Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Wouldn't that make him like... A million years old?"

"He's not _that _old, Dash, but it's true," Atticus replied. "My father grew up in the Middle Ages."

"How is that possible?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Because... Immortality." Atticus shrugged.

"Ya don't say." Sunset said.

"At least, I guess my dad is immortal..." Atticus replied. "How else would he survive this long?"

"I'm just curious of how your parents first met since your dad's a Wiccan and your mother's a mermaid." Cherry said to him.

"Hmm... I guess I never thought about that before," Atticus remarked. "Maybe we can ask the next time you come over."

"Yeah." Cherry nodded.

"Sometime after the weekend of course." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm... All right..." Cherry replied.

It seemed to be a normal day at school so far, but of course as normal as it could be, but Drell wasn't in school today because he was hard at work to fulfill Cherry's request.

* * *

And where it took some time, but he finally found Wendy's parents. Skippy stood by Drell as they were both hard at work. Drell panted as he looked very wore out. Skippy soon took out a sandwich and a glass of water.

"Thanks, buddy..." Drell panted as he downed the glass of water and took a few bites into the sandwich. "Well, the good news is that I did my part, I can tell Cherry that."

Skippy gave Drell a thumb's up.

"It's just unfortunate I won't be able to let them out until after Halloween..." Drell rolled his eyes. "At least it's something, right?"

Skippy smiled with a nod as it was helpful progress.

"Now all I have to do is tell her." Drell said.

Skippy nodded from that.

"Hopefully Wendy can wait long enough," Drell said. "I mean, Cherry's parents are still much better than Gert, Fanny, and Gabbi. I think those three should be burnt at the stake like in the 1600's." he then smirked a bit darkly.

Skippy simply shrugged as he didn't have any complaints.

* * *

The group soon came back home from school as Drell came back into the Mortal Realm to give Cherry her news.

"Aw, Mom, you could've at least tried to be a little more scary with the decorations," Cherry said as she looked at her house decorations for the spooky holiday. "These couldn't scare me if I were a guest in this house."

"I guess I could use some help with the decorations to make them more scary." Michelle said.

Cherry smirked a bit as she used her dream-bending magic to make the decorations a lot more scary.

"Eek!" Michelle's face paled more than usual.

"Now this is more like it." Cherry smirked.

"I guess so." Michelle said.

"Heheh..." Cherry chuckled darkly.

Michelle glanced at her daughter before sighing a bit with a small smile as her daughter was somewhat happy now. Cherry soon did her homework in her bedroom as Adam and Tabitha looked at the decorations which were pretty scary looking.

"Sure looks perfect for the holiday." Adam said.

"Cherry's a bit... Enthusiastic about Halloween." Michelle replied.

"We've had Halloween with our Grandmama a lot of times," Tabitha said. "It's usually pretty festive like Christmas."

"Oh, yes," Michelle smiled. "After the defeat of the Sanderson sisters, Halloween is a wonderful tradition for witches and warlocks. I always loved visiting my relatives from all over the Other Realm when I was a little girl, even if I wasn't born a witch like my parents or sister."

"That's nice." Tabitha smiled back.

"You're both so lucky that you get to celebrate your mother's legacy and witch dynasty." Michelle beamed.

"Also somehow lucky that your parents could stay married even though your father's a mortal." Darren spoke up as he came by with Samantha who came by with other decorations to help Michelle with decorating the house with.

"Yeah, you guys got really lucky with that," Michelle replied. "Just ask Sabrina Spellman."

"She is lucky." Tabitha smiled.

"Where's Cherry?" Samantha asked.

"Probably doing homework," Michelle replied. "At least it'll almost be Friday, so she'll be in a great mood after we have some cake and watch TV since it's her birthday."

"Great." Adam smiled.

"Do you kids like chocolate?" Michelle asked.

"Of course!" The Stephens siblings beamed.

"Great," Michelle smiled from that. "I found a great cake to give to Cherry for her birthday this year."

"Mm." Tabitha smiled back.

Michelle beamed all around. Wendy smiled softly, though she still thought about her estranged parents.

"You okay?" Bud asked Wendy.

"Just thinking a little bit." Wendy pouted softly.

"Thinking about your parents?" Bud guessed.

"What if I never see them?" Wendy pouted. "I never thought about them much before, but now... I'm thinking about them a lot."

"I sort of know how you feel..." Bud sighed with a small smile to help cheer her up. "I'm sure you'll get to see them. I might not be magic like the rest of the family, but I can still give you family love."

"Aw." Wendy smiled.

Bud smiled back as he hugged her a bit.

* * *

Cherry leaned back in her chair as she read the book she had to for school.

"Well, good news." Drell said as he came up behind her.

Cherry yelped as he startled her, so she punched his face, but of course, that wouldn't hurt him, so she then cupped her mouth with horror at what she had done.

"So that's what it felt like after Moana hit Maui." Drell chuckled to himself.

"Drell, don't do that; you startled me." Cherry glared.

"Sorry," Drell replied. "So I got some good news."

"You got fired from the Witch's Council?" Cherry smirked.

"Hm," Drell narrowed his eyes before telling her. "I found Wendy's parents."

"Wahoo!" Cherry cheered.

"Mm... But!" Drell quickly added.

"Huh?" Cherry blinked before she fell flat from her celebration.

"I'm very sorry, Cherry, but it's almost Halloween and you know the policy." Drell said.

"Can't you just bend the rules just this once?" Cherry asked. "For Wendy?"

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but it's either this or no one gets to see them at all." Drell replied.

"Fine." Cherry frowned.

"Now... Is there anything else I can do for you?" Drell asked.

"Hmm... I guess someplace cool to visit for New Year's?" Cherry shrugged.

"How about visiting Rudolph?" Drell suggested. "You haven't seen him in a while."

"Visiting the world of Christmas on New Year's? ...Sure, why not?" Cherry shrugged again.

"Plus I have an old friend you should meet there this year," Drell suggested. "Father Time."

"Alright." Cherry shrugged.

"Happy Birthday by the way." Drell said.

"Um, thanks." Cherry replied as she back down to do her homework.

"Consider my absence from school today to be your gift from me." Drell said.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

Drell patted her on the head a bit.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Cherry said.

Drell then teleported himself away while Cherry went back to her homework.

"Now, back to my homework." She said.

It seemed to be a normal night so far, though Wendy was still a little depressed about not having parents after she found out what had happened to them when she was very young. Unknown to her, she would get to meet them after Halloween.

* * *

Some time had passed as it was time for Halloween and everybody would visit the high school for the Haunted Open House with their costumes.

"I'm excited about my costume." Casper smiled to his big brother.

"I'm sure you'll be a great Danny Phantom." Atticus smiled back.

"It was lonely being a ghost, but it would be pretty cool to have powers like he does from the Ghost Zone." Casper said.

"Sure would." Patch smiled.

"You ever see Danny Phantom again, Atticus?" Casper asked.

"Not for a while, but hopefully soon," Atticus smiled. "Maybe you could come along too."

"I'd love that." Casper smiled back.

"Us too, right?" Doc Croc asked.

"Hmm... I think we can arrange for that." Atticus replied.

"Score!" Yoyo beamed.

"Now if only I could help Wendy." Casper sighed to himself.

"Something wrong, Casper?" Atticus asked his adoptive brother as he could see something was wrong.

"Wendy's having trouble," Casper frowned a bit. "She never got to know her parents. I mean, sure, I was with my uncles for most of my afterlife, but I got to find out about what had happened to me and my parents, but she never got a chance to. I just, I dunno, I wanna help her... Especially when we got really close after helping Rapunzel and Eugene." he then said bashfully as that was a great time for him.

"We know, we were there." Yoyo said, referring to himself and Doc Croc.

"Yes, but Atticus wasn't, now was he?" Casper smirked at his companions.

Yoyo chuckled a bit.

"Well, I suppose I could be Wart for Halloween," Atticus smiled. "Hopefully Dad can tell us that story. It sounds pretty exciting."

"I think so too." Yoyo said.

"You guys can hear too," Atticus smiled. "You are family after all."

Yoyo and Doc Croc smiled back from that.

"We never really had much of a family before." Doc Croc said emotionally.

"So before becoming part of our family, it was just the two of you?" Casper asked.

"Pretty much, yes," Yoyo replied. "And of course, traveling with our special book all over the world of fairy tales."

"Yep." Doc Croc nodded.

"Well, that's a little sad," Casper said. "Well, you can still be apart of our family."

Doc Croc and Yoyo smiled happily from that.

"Aww." Atticus smiled as that was so sweet as he grabbed his backpack.

"Have a great time." Casper smiled at his big brother.

"You have a good day too," Atticus smiled back. "See you at the high school later."

"This sounds so cool," Casper beamed. "A Haunted Open House."

And so, it was Halloween as everybody began to celebrate in their own way.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's Halloween Town High?" Cherry asked her grandmother on her phone as she came to her locker.

"Oh, I'm sure you and your friends will visit there sometime in the near future." Mary Ruth replied.

"I guess we'll see, Grandma," Cherry shrugged as she opened her locker. "I just hope that Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney will be in a good mood since it's Halloween and they're... Well... You know what..." She then said as some mortal students passed by.

"Right." Mary Ruth nodded.

"Knowing my life though, Halloween Town High might be a possible thing." Cherry then said.

"Especially with what your new friend Marnie has planned with that." Mary Ruth advised her granddaughter.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

"All right, I better get some work done," Mary Ruth said. "Happy Halloween, Scuzzlebutt."

"Happy Halloween, Grandma." Cherry replied as she hung up and closed her locker door.

"BOO!" Atticus jumped out at her with devil horns.

Cherry gave him a deadpan look.

"Dang it, should have known." Atticus groaned.

"Yeah, really..." Cherry replied. "You as a devil?"

"Do I get points for trying?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe at Waverly Place," Cherry smirked as she took out her phone to show the Russo family's sub station where they had a haunted house. "I hear Alex, Max, and Justin are gonna try to get real ghosts for a haunted house."

"Is that wise?" Atticus asked.

"What could happen?" Cherry shrugged. "I think that's a cool idea. I'm just jealous I didn't think of it myself."

"Using real ghosts?" Atticus asked. "Isn't that cheating?" 

Cherry shrugged it off as she walked off to get to the boiler room in the school to get to her Magic Classes for the day with Atticus, Mo, Patch, Sabrina, Adam, and Cassandra.

* * *

"Tonight is going to be the greatest Halloween ever." Mo said.

"I was curious of that Carnival of Doom at first, but perhaps it's best we don't go there." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Especially since it's no more." Ms. Magrooney said as she walked in.

"Good morning, Ms. Magrooney." The students greeted.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Magrooney smiled. "It sure is a great day for Halloween. I'm looking forward to having a flight after tonight like a lot of witch families do every year on Halloween night."

"So I've heard from Miss Cackle's Academy." Cherry remarked.

"This is going to be a great Halloween." Ms. Magrooney beamed.

"Well, at least she's in a good mood and she's like a female version of Drell." Cherry smirked to herself.

"Cherry, did you say you just volunteered to practice your spells for the week in front of the whole class?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"Ah... B-B-B..." Cherry stammered suddenly with wide, horrified, pupil-less anime eyes.

"Alright then." Ms. Magrooney said.

So it began for everyone in class, which included Adam.

"I hope you remember what you learned from school." Ms. Magrooney told Adam.

"Oh, uh, I don't have Witch School back home." Adam replied.

"You don't?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"Grandmama doesn't think it's necessary," Adam shrugged. "She helps me and Tabitha with that at home."

"Oh, that's right," Ms. Magrooney replied. "Your grandmother is Endora. Well, show me what you can do."

"Well, all right..." Adam said as he held out his training wand and shot at a nearby vulture statue. "Creature of petrified claw and wing, Make yourself into a living thing!" he then recited a spell.

ZAP! The vulture statue soon came to life and flew around as he cawed out.

"This is giving me a slight flashback." Mo said.

"You don't mean the Netherworld Spell-Ing Bee, do you?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Cherry added.

Atticus glanced at her before looking back at Mo.

"Actually, yes." Mo replied.

Adam soon used his magic to turned the vulture back to a statue.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Atticus asked Adam.

"Yeah, where did you?" Cherry added.

"Grr..." Atticus glanced at her for that.

"Cherry might've told me some stories about this class you guys have with Cassandra and Sabrina," Adam replied. "I thought it would look cool."

"Well, it did look cool." Patch said.

"Thanks," Adam replied. "This was a pretty fun week to meet you guys."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, Adam," Cherry said. "I'm almost sad to see you leave."

"Don't worry," Adam smiled. "I'm sure we can visit again sometime."

"Oh, you will?" Atticus smiled back.

"Yeah, you will?" Cherry added then.

"Yep, and do you always do that?" Adam asked Cherry.

"Yeah, do I?" Cherry replied.

"Why are you doing that?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno, why do YOU do it whenever one of us asks a question to somebody else all the time?" Cherry retorted to show him that it annoyed her whenever he did that.

"Okay, fair point." Atticus said.

"Still, nice spell," Ms. Magrooney told Adam. "You'd be a great Witch School student someday."

"Maybe if I go to a Warlock College after I graduate." Adam shrugged.

"Well, you're still impressive for a half-warlock." Ms. Magrooney told Adam.

"I try, Ms. Magrooney." Adam smiled back with a small bow.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by. Drell checked on the haunted house with a small smirk before he soon took out some ghoul make-up to scare the people with for later that night, though he knew that a certain perky goth would have some special touches for it. Cherry did her classes normally until she was called out of classes to help out with the haunted house since it was her idea after all.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare." Drell greeted.

"Actually, my worst nightmare is _you_ living in _my_ house rent-free," Cherry replied. "Whatya got so far?"

"Well, here, you get grabbed, then some stuff falls through here, and there are spooky noises like this, then you see a cold, iron blade about to come down to chop you," Drell showed her around proudly. "So, what do ya think?"

"Hmm..." Cherry pondered a bit as she took a look. "Not bad so far... Any chance we could get actual ghosts though like the Russo kids?"

Drell gave her a haunting look from that.

"Erm... Or not..." Cherry said sheepishly. "Though, I would probably add fog to shoot out in random spots while the people walk through the haunted house while having some zombie hands grab onto your hair or shoulder."

"That's perfect." Drell said.

"Other than that, pretty good job," Cherry said as she looked around. "Maybe have some moaning and groaning followed by rattling chains."

Drell seemed to take notes on what she suggested.

"Good try though, nothing scares me anymore." Cherry smirked.

"Really?" Drell asked.

"Nope." Cherry smirked.

"Impressive." Drell smirked back.

"Yes, I am." Cherry chuckled.

Drell rolled his eyes from that.

"Well, I guess I better get back to class," Cherry said. "Hopefully Wendy will be alright once it's time to see her parents like you promised us for tomorrow."

"Oh, she sure will." Drell nodded.

"All right... I'm watching you..." Cherry told him as she stealthed along to go back into the school.

Drell took out a blowtorch to get to work on the haunted house as it was almost done as he began put in Cherry's suggestions to good use.

* * *

"You in trouble?" Atticus asked as he met Cherry in the hallway.

"Nah," Cherry replied. "Just wanted me to test out the haunted house for him."

"Sweet." Atticus smiled.

"He has to work on it a bit, but tonight's Open House should be a pretty good success." Cherry replied.

"With the suggestions you must have given him, I agree." Atticus said.

"Gruesome." Cherry grinned a bit darkly and proudly.

"I'm sure the Addams Family would be proud." Atticus replied weakly.

"Oh, I know they would," Cherry smirked slightly. "I'll be sure to take pictures for them to see for after their family traditions for Halloween."

"I can't wait for tonight." Mo said.

"So, you still wanna be Gaia?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Mo smiled. "I'm sure you'll be a handsome Wart, especially as a King Atticus."

"Oh, why thank you, mi'lady." Atticus smiled back.

The two shared a bit of a laugh from that.

"Lord and Lady Snob-Head." Cherry teased them.

"Oh, ha, ha, so funny." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"I know I am," Cherry replied. "I just wish we could wear our costumes in school."

"Yeah, that'd be great for you." Mo smiled.

"Speaking of that, can I show you guys my costume for a sec?" Thor asked as he walked by.

"Sure." Patch smiled.

Thor soon stepped back as he used his own magic to change into his Han Solo costume with his own lightsaber.

"You really like Star Wars, huh?" Mo asked him.

"Probably next to football for my favorite thing." Thor smiled.

"Nice." Patch said.

"Uncle ever have you guys go on an adventure for that?" Thor smirked.

"No." The group replied to him.

"I thought so," Thor smirked. "He says there's another alternate universe of you guys in that world... With those kids you know in Danville, Atticus... Ugh... Um... Uh... What are their names?" he then scratched his head a bit. "Thaddeus and Thor? Xavier and Fred?"

"Phineas and Ferb." Atticus replied.

"Right! Them." Thor said from that.

"And we know because I've been there," Atticus said. "With Phineas, Ferb, and Perry and Doofenshmirtz."

"Uh... Okay!" Thor shrugged.

* * *

Later that night, the haunted house for the open house was ready. Everybody else came home to put on their costumes.

"Thanks for letting me come along to the Haunted Open House." Zelda smiled as she wore a princess costume.

"Of course, Zelly," Hilda smiled back in a vampiress costume. "As long as you don't act funny around Mr. Kraft again. I think that embarrasses Sabrina."

"_Me_? Embarrassing? Hardly!" Zelda replied.

"Don't take _my_ word for it." Hilda said.

"Hmph..." Zelda rolled her eyes.

Ambrose babbled as he crawled around in a werewolf puppy costume.

"Well, I'm glad someone else had to wear it." Drell smirked at his son as he wore a vampire costume.

"Hello, my Master of Darkness." Hilda smiled.

"Hello, my Mistress of the Night," Drell grinned as he tried to look like a sexy vampire for her. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into some foolish mortal blood... And maybe you~..."

"Oh, my." Hilda giggled.

Ambrose came between his parents.

"Aw... Even if you're a filthy werewolf, I couldn't get mad at you..." Drell cooed down to Ambrose.

"Drell..." Hilda said a bit firmly.

"Sorry, can't help it," Drell said. "I'm not a werewolf fan."

"Fair enough." Hilda said.

"Just don't tell Cherry's special friend I'd say that, otherwise she'll threaten to eat me alive for the heck of it." Drell rolled his eyes.

"That girl needs to learn proper manners." Hilda tutted.

"Don't you ever act rude." Zelda told Ambrose.

Ambrose just babbled to his aunt before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"I feel like he's not really listening to me," Zelda remarked. "Another trait he picked up from his mother."

Ambrose looked innocent then.

"After all, he is your son." Zelda teased her younger sister.

"Well, he does have my innocence." Hilda smiled.

"Innocence... Right..." Zelda smirked as she rolled her icy blue eyes.

* * *

Wendy soon came to her bedroom mirror as she used her magic to change into her witch outfit.

"You just look so cute in that outfit." Michelle smiled as she also dressed like a witch, though hers was a costume and not really witch garbs.

"Thanks, Aunt Michelle." Wendy smiled back.

"Do you like my costume?" Tabitha smiled. "I'm a witch like you guys, Mom, and Grandmama Endora."

"You look great, Tabitha," Michelle smiled back. "You two would be great students at Miss Cackle's Academy."

"Or at the Luna Nova Magical Academy." Samantha added.

"Really?" Tabitha smiled back.

"Maybe if you're lucky," Samantha smiled to her daughter. "It might be a lot of fun."

Tabitha and Wendy smiled to each other as that sounded like fun.

"Girls..." Adam muttered with a small smirk as he wore a wizard outfit.

"Oh... We're going with a theme... Didn't realize that..." Cherry said as she saw the others in their costumes as she wore a pirate costume herself.

"It's okay, Cherry, you're fine." Michelle smiled.

"Yeah, you look cool as a pirate." Wendy added.

"According to the package, it's a buccaneer beauty." Cherry smirked.

"You ever meet pirates, Cherry?" Wendy asked her cousin.

"Yeah... Sorta..." Cherry said.

"Sorta?" Wendy asked.

"Long story, it involved Mystery Inc, especially Fred's parents..." Cherry's eyes darted mysteriously.

"Whoa." Wendy smiled.

"I'll tell ya about that sometime..." Cherry replied.

"Hold it!" Bud said as he came to Cherry's prop sword.

"What? What? What?!" Cherry asked.

Bud took the sword and put a bottle cork on the blade which made both Cherry and Michelle face-palm.

"Seriously?" Cherry asked.

"That's a sharp blade," Bud told her. "You could hurt yourself."

"I fight supernatural creatures, go to crazy worlds, and use actual, real, deathly weapons!" Cherry rolled her eyes. "I THINK I'm fine!"

"She's got a good point." Michelle said.

"So does that sword." Bud replied.

Cherry face-palmed from that.

* * *

Eventually, everyone began to leave their homes to visit the high school's Open House.

"Oh, no! Atticus, look out!" Cherry cried out.

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"It's Cinderella's step-mother and the wicked step-sisters!" Cherry pointed out to Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo who were all dressed like princesses before she then laughed at her own little joke.

"Oh, ha, ha." Cassandra glared.

"You're just jealous that we're prettier than you," Margo said. "Girls aren't supposed to be scary on Halloween."

"For me, pretty is scary, so I win." Cherry retorted just to make them mad.

Ms. Magrooney took tickets from people as they came to the Haunted Open House, but came into the school first. And where as they entered, they began to encounter the scares of the Haunted Open House. There were roars, growls, and screams about.

"Mm... That feels nice..." Cherry smirked from the scared little kids visiting.

"Of course it does." Drell said.

Cherry took a look at his costume.

"Pretty scary, huh?" Drell smirked. "Me as a vampire?"

"Meh." Cherry shrugged as she helped give out candy while playing some pranks on the kids who came by.

"Cherry...?" Drell called sharply.

"Oh! Hey!" Cherry beamed at who came up next in their own costumes of a witch, a ghost, and a devil. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie! ...Wait, what're you guys doing here? You don't live in Greendale."

"Thought it'd be cool to visit." Huey smirked.

"What's the smirk for?" Hilda asked Huey.

"What smirk?" Huey smirked, crossing his arms.

"You've always been the mischievous one, Hubert." Cherry told him.

"Hey, at least I'm not like Uncle D," Huey replied. "You remember when you and Atticus trick-or-treated with us for the first time and he tried to trick us all out of our candy so he could keep it for himself?"

"Ugh..." Cherry rolled her eyes in memory. "Who knew Donald was such a humbug?"

"I know, right?" Dewey asked.

The candy soon went off like firecrackers in their bags.

"Whoops..." Cherry said sheepishly. "Guess I switched the bags by accident."

"Cherry?!" Drell scolded.

"I gotta go." Cherry said nervously as she ran off from that.

"That girl." Drell glared.

* * *

"So... Why was he called Wart?" Mo asked.

"I have no idea," Atticus replied. "You look great in your Gaia dress though."

"Thanks," Mo blushed. "Purple's always been a great color for me. Not too girly, not too brooding."

The two yelped as they got hit by a strike from a cloud though. Thor chuckled a bit as he sat in a storm cloud with some thunderbolts over them.

"Thor!" Atticus glared.

Thor chuckled a bit.

Atticus came out and jumped onto the cloud to sit with him. "Why?"

"It was Rainbow Dash's idea." Thor said sheepishly.

"Rainbow Dash!" Atticus glared.

Rainbow Dash chuckled sheepishly in her Power Ponies costume.

"Mm... I love this view..." Thor smiled as he leaned back into his cloud like a chair.

"The view really is great." Atticus smiled back.

Mo grunted as she tried to jump up with them, but she couldn't. Thor lowered the cloud to let her hop in to try it out.

"Make room!" Cherry told them as she jumped into the cloud. "...Well, this just happened... I'm riding in a cloud."

"Yep," Thor smiled. "My magic helps makes them solid. That's how I can make my own storm clouds."

"That's interesting." Patch said as he was shown dressed as Superdog.

"Patrick, you behave if you want a spoonful of sugar for tonight later." Emily giggled to her husband as they arrived, with her dressed as a certain magical nanny.

"Aw, go on, luv," Patrick smiled as he was a chimney sweep with his best Cockney accent. "You know it's a jolly holiday with you about."

"Whoa, are those your parents?" Thor asked.

"Yep," Atticus smiled. "Looks like they're dressed like their old friends from a very, very long time ago."

"What are they exactly?" Thor asked.

"Bert and Mary Poppins?" Atticus said like it was obvious. "What, you've never heard of them?"

"Heh... I don't think so." Thor smiled bashfully.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of Halloween night was perfect for the Haunted Open House and where everyone was having fun. Wendy had a good time with her friends, though she still felt a little blue.

"Aw, come on, Wendy, it'll be okay." Casper said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Wendy sighed sadly, but luckily, her sadness would be over soon.

"Hey, Wendy!" Three girls who were Wendy's friends from school greeted as they walked over.

One girl with frizzy brown hair was dressed as a combination of a vampire, a ghost, a werewolf, and a zombie. The short black-haired girl was Marie Curie, a famous scientist. Finally, the tall blonde girl was a bunny rabbit.

"Hey, Audrey. Hi, Dot. Hello, Lotta." Wendy smiled softly to them.

"Isn't Halloween great?" Audrey smiled back.

"Oh, it can be." Wendy replied.

"There's a lot of great candy here!" Lotta beamed.

"Yes, but be careful, ladies," Dot advised. "Too much could lead to cavities."

"I know, right?!" Audrey beamed about getting cavities as she ate her candy like a wild animal.

"In what way is getting cavities good?" Casper asked.

"Ya get to see the dentist drill!" Audrey grinned with her mouth full.

"I worry about you sometimes, Audrey Smith." Wendy playfully rolled her eyes.

"Let the fun continue." Lotta smiled.

Casper looked hopeful as Wendy seemed to have fun with her girl friends as they walked off together. "That should keep her busy a while." he smiled to himself, hoping that she would have fun.

"You're a good friend." Zelda smiled to the former ghost boy.

"I try, uh, Princess Zelda." Casper chuckled as he bowed to her playfully.

"It was the only costume I could think up." Zelda said.

"Well, it suits you a little," Casper replied. "Was Princess Zelda ever a real person?"

"Oh, maybe in another universe like Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from Super Mario Brothers," Zelda remarked. "You look nice as a young Danny Phantom."

"Thanks." Casper smiled.

"Maybe next time the others see him, you could come too." Zelda said.

"I'd like that," Casper smiled. "Though, from some stories I've heard of the Ghost Zone... I wonder what happened to that little girl who was like Danny's little sister."

"She's still traveling; although I'm not sure how long for." Zelda said.

"I think she should stay with the Fenton family." Casper replied.

"Oh, yes, that would be very nice for all of them," Zelda smiled. "Maybe someday, she'll get to stay with them, even if she was created by Vlad."

"Maybe D.J. can convince her to stay with them." Casper said.

"D.J.?" Zelda asked. "Remind me of who that is again?"

"Well, I've heard from Cherry and Atticus that there is a lot more to him than meets the eye." Casper hinted based on what he was told.

"Oh, right, the younger ghost boy." Zelda smiled.

"Yeah, him," Casper replied. "Maybe I'll see him too."

"Just remember to have fun," Zelda smiled. "Especially your little friends, Doc Croc and Yoyo."

"Oh, we sure will." Yoyo smiled back as he and Doc Croc came out of Casper's pocket.

"Hello, there." Zelda greeted.

"Are you Sabrina's mother?" Doc Croc asked.

"Oh, no, no," Zelda shook her head. "I'm her aunt. I'm not a mother."

"Maybe someday." Casper smiled.

Zelda smiled back, though looked a little emotional from that.

"Are you alright?" Doc Croc asked her.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Zelda smiled softly as she walked off. "I think I'm gonna get some CreepCakes that Mr. and Mrs. Cake brought."

Casper nodded as he then walked off with Doc Croc and Yoyo.

* * *

Cherry looked over before smirking as Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo ran out of the haunted house while screaming their heads off which made her ask, "Have a great time?"

"Did you do this?!" Cassandra asked firmly.

"Of course I did," Cherry smirked. "Didn't you like it?"

"You scared me, you creepy loser!" Cassandra complained. "I should have my Aunt Enchantra turn you into a toad for 300 years!"

"Oh, come on; it's called the Haunted Open House for a reason." Cherry said.

Cassandra yelled out with frustration. Other people looked at her as they walked off from that.

"Spooky haunted house, Cherry," Emily smiled. "I can tell you helped out a lot."

"Did my best, Mrs. Fudo." Cherry replied.

"Which is always impressive." Patrick smiled.

"You two look great as your old friends," Cherry said to her best friend's parents. "Wish I could've met Mary Poppins."

"She sure was interesting," Patrick smiled. "Sometimes I think she was a Wiccan herself."

"Especially with how she made the impossible possible." Emily added.

"Maybe you'll get to see her someday," Patrick told the teenagers. "She visited young Michael Banks again after all when he was all grown up with three kids of his own."

"That was one of the kids she looked after, right?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes," Emily smiled. "The Banks children really needed her, especially with how busy their father got around that time before Mary was able to help make them a happy family again."

"Aw." Mo smiled back.

It seemed to be a fun night so far. Wendy flew off on her broomstick by the full moon as she still thought about her parents yet again.

"Ah, it'll be okay, kid," Drell said as he watched her flying off. "It'll get better sooner than you think."

* * *

And how right he would be as the next day came soon. It was the weekend, so a lot of people were still asleep after the big night of Halloween, especially Wendy.

Michelle began to make a special breakfast before hearing the upstairs doorbell.

"I can never get used to that." Bud said from the upstairs doorbell.

"Coming." Michelle smiled as she went upstairs.

Bud read his newspaper at the table.

"Michelle?" Drell greeted.

"Stinkfoot." Michelle smirked.

Drell rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the way. "Your sister and brother-in-law." he then said as a couple soon came out of the closet together.

"Barbara! Roone!" Michelle smiled.

"Please, call me Robert," The man replied. "Roone was sort of a slave name."

"Oh, Wendy is going to be so happy." Michelle smiled.

"So our little girl is still alive?" Barbara asked.

"Of course, Barb," Michelle smiled to her big sister. "She's absolutely wonderful, though Rob, I have to wonder... Why in the Supernatural Realm would you send her to your rotten sisters?" she then asked her brother-in-law.

"I didn't mean to," Robert replied. "It was a complicated day when Wendy was born."

"We'll explain more later when we can sit and talk," Barbara added before sniffing the air. "Mm... I almost smell Mother's cinnamon rolls."

"Oh, that's because I'm making them." Michelle smiled.

"No fair, I called that recipe first." Barbara smirked.

"Too bad, Mother liked me best." Michelle smirked back.

"Well, I'm older!" Barbara playfully argued.

They soon heard Wendy groan as that seemed to wake her up.

"Great, you woke up your daughter." Michelle told her sister.

"Sor-ry!" Barbara remarked. "It's only been 11 years since I last saw her."

Everyone else met up downstairs as Wendy came out of her room, grumbling a bit as she just woke up.

* * *

"What a way to wake up." Wendy grumbled.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you from a sweet dream?" Cherry chuckled a bit to her little cousin's grumpiness.

"I was dreaming about my parents." Wendy said.

"What else is new?" Cherry replied.

Wendy gave her cousin a bit of a look.

"Uh... Sorry..." Cherry said bashfully. "Um, look, let's just have breakfast and forget about it, okay?"

"I'm not sure if I'm hungry." Wendy sighed softly.

Once they got downstairs for breakfast though, Wendy's expression changed.

"These are usually a Sunday treat, but Mom thought you could use them today." Cherry said, as if distract her younger cousin. "Oh, lookie here!"

"Wha...?" Wendy gasped.

"Hello, Wendy," Barbara smiled as she sat with Robert. "Do you remember us?"

Wendy looked to them before she suddenly hugged them with tears in her eyes just as the Stephens family also came down for breakfast. "It's really you." she smiled emotionally to her parents.

"And it's really you too." Robert replied softly.

"I've missed you both so much, even if I didn't really remember you until recently," Wendy sniffled. "Why did you two leave me when I was a baby?"

"It wasn't our fault, dear," Barbara replied. "It was that awful Mr. Tophat's fault."

"But now that he's gone." Wendy smiled.

"And I couldn't be more glad from that." Robert said as he looked the most happy since he used to work for Mr. Tophat.

"We'll tell you the story after we eat." Barbara added.

"Thank goodness Drell was able to help though." Samantha smiled to her old friend.

"Tell me about it." Michelle smiled back.

"He wasn't alone with that operation though." A voice said which seemed to make Darren groan as he knew who it was, as did his wife and children.

"Who said that?" Cherry asked.

POOF! A giant puff of smoke appeared as an elderly looking redheaded woman appeared, almost dressed like a diva.

"Guh... It's not Sabrina's Aunt Irma, is it?" Cherry asked.

"I'm not sure who it is, but I'd prefer anybody but who's here now." Darren grumbled a bit.

"Grandmama!" Adam and Tabitha beamed.

"Mother." Samantha greeted softly.

"Samantha... Children.... Durwhood..." Endora greeted.

"Hello, Endora." Darren grumbled.

"Hello, my loved ones... And Durwhood." Endora greeted as she hugged her grandchildren.

"You know his name is Darren!" Samantha told her mother a bit firmly.

"Oh, of course," Endora replied. "Anyway, Berry, is it?"

"Not really." Cherry said.

"Drell had some extra help to free Wendy's parents from their prison." Endora continued from that.

"And I'm guessing you were that help." Bud said.

"Oh, but of course," Endora replied. "I'm also a good fit to be in The Witch's Council someday myself."

"Well... You're more tolerable and helpful than Della..." Cherry mumbled as Wendy still hugged her long-lost parents.

Soon, they all shared some breakfast while Wendy caught up happily with her parents which made the others very happy as she was simply ecstatic.

"I'm so happy that we can be together." Wendy smiled.

"Yes, it's very great," Barbara smiled back. "It's so good to see you."

"I'm also glad to be away from my mean 'ol aunties," Wendy pouted. "They never wanted me to make friends or be happy."

"Luckily she had another aunt that was more than happy to let her stay." Cherry said.

Michelle smiled bashfully from that.

"Well, you _are_ Wendy's godmother," Barbara smiled at her sister. "I always thought you would be more suitable than Robert's sisters."

Michelle simply smiled proudly.

"So, what happened?" Cherry asked.

"Well, of course, it was a bit harder for me to conceive a child with your uncle, we both waited and waited and waited..." Barbara began to explain. "It seemed like we would never have a child. Sure, we could've adopted, but I kept wanting to try, and eventually, the day finally came. We were both so happy and excited to finally become parents."

"Just like any parents." Bud said.

"We also hadn't heard of Mr. Tophat ever since." Robert replied.

"Sounds like a good sign." Cherry said.

"Of course at first," Robert remarked. "When I quit his Carnival of Doom, he was very furious with me of course and promised to swear someday to get revenge on my betrayal."

"Goodness!" Samantha gasped.

"So, what happened?" Michelle asked.

"After Barbara's water broke, we rushed right for the hospital," Robert replied. "It was a normal procedure, though Wendy had a very strong and powerful magical energy deep within her somehow despite being just a newborn."

"That must've been what Desmond Spellman found that made him find out about Wendy being all-powerful despite being a kid." Cherry spoke up.

"Yes, it would seem so," Robert replied. "So after the doctor delivered Wendy, he revealed himself as Mr. Tophat as he decided to curse us into never seeing our child ever again and he sent her away and sent us into a prison into a very forbidden room: no magic could get in, no magic could get out."

"So when Mr. Tophat was defeated, you two were set free." Michelle smiled.

"It looks like that, but it took a very special spell," Robert said. "Like, very advanced stuff."

"So you couldn't solve it on your own?" Cherry asked Drell.

"If you tell the others, I'm turning you into a mortal to become a pet for Skippy." Drell threatened.

"I'm just happy that you're both back." Michelle smiled at her sister and brother-in-law.

"We're glad to be back," Barbara smiled back. "Even if you're a monkey brain."

"I'd rather be a monkey brain than a Desperate Housewife!" Michelle smirked.

"Martha Stewart!" Barbara smirked back.

The two sisters then shared a laugh together which was a very happy sight for everybody.

"It's good to have you back." Michelle smiled at her sister.

"So, wait, does this mean I have to leave this house?" Wendy asked softly. "I've grown so attached."

"I don't know where we'll live yet, but we decided that after we were saved that we would stay over here for a while until we can get back on our feet." Barbara softly told her daughter.

"You can stay as long as you want." Michelle told her sister, brother-in-law, and niece.

"You sure we wouldn't put you out?" Robert asked.

"Of course not," Michelle smiled. "We look forward to it. Especially with the Stephens visiting, but they'll be going back home soon."

"We'll catch up together another time." Samantha added to Wendy's estranged parents.

"We'd like that." Barbara smiled back.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Endora." Darren said to his witchy mother-in-law.

"Well... You're welcome," Endora replied before mumbling quietly. "Darren."

Darren knew he heard his name that time, but said nothing of it as it was the most positive thing to happen ever since he married Samantha. Eventually, the Stephens family got ready to go back home as Wendy was the happiest that she had ever been.

The End


End file.
